Find a Way
by Veronica1986
Summary: After Drizella wakes Regina she calls Emma in an impulsive mood. The next day Emma is in Hyperion Heights to try to figure out what caused Regina to call her after so long. They will work together once more to save the people they love, but will they be able to make an important decision in the meantime? I suck at summaries, sorry Some more tags may be included as the story continu
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to everyone who asked for the continuation of the scene I initially posted. I hope you know that without you this story would not be here. You were wonderful! As I said earlier, I'm not sure where this story will take us, but I can guarantee that we will have many moments between our favorite couple.

This story takes place during the first part of the seventh season, after Drizella woke Roni from the curse. I've seen only a few parts of episodes this season so I'm not sure what and how things are going. Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

Regina has been staring at her phone for at least two hours now. She doesn't know how she can do this alone. How can she stop her own son from being happy? How can she keep him away from his family? She can't. Not alone. That's the truth. She stares at her phone again and sighs. The whisky bottle is almost empty now. Looking once more at the photo next to her phone she feels a tear trickle down her face before putting another dose into her glass and swallowing it all at once. She unlocks her phone and that name is there, like a giant neon sign. Having gathered all the liquid courage she needs, she touches the dial button and closes her eyes while she waits anxiously.

"Hello?" The husky voice of sleep echoes low on the other side of the line. "Hello? Who is it?"

Regina feels her heart pound madly in her chest. That voice. Her voice.

"Emma," she whispers.

"Regina?" The voice on the other end of the line is clear and awake now. Emma sits on the bed and looks at the number on her visor. She doesn't recognize that number, but the voice... she had never forgotten the husky, strong tone of the other woman's voice. "Regina?" She tries again, feeling a little silly, for what reason would the brunette call her after so many years? Emma can't push the feeling that makes her heart beat desperately in her chest. "Regina, is that you? You're okay? What happened?"

But there is no response from the other side. Only the low sound of a song playing far and a low snort lets her know that whoever is on the other side is crying. Before she can call for the brunette again Emma hears the sound of the call being ended and she looks at her phone, blinking repeatedly in an attempt to prevent her own tears. Beside her Killian is still asleep. The world could end and he would not wake up. Not after practically drinking the entire bottle of rum. She sighs and stands up. She needs to find out who called her in the middle of the night and where that number was from.

Emma knows she will not be able to go back to sleep now so she goes to the bathroom and turns on the shower, entering under the hot water as her thoughts run through her mind. Did Regina really call her? Was she all right? Had something happened to Henry? Why didn't she say anything?

Emma shook her head to dismiss all these questions and finished her bath quickly. She shifted and picked up her laptop to do what she knew best: find people.

For an hour she searched for Regina relentlessly and found no trace of the brunette. "Where did you go?" Emma sighed and got up to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She needed to think of a way to find her. Or else... Henry! That was it! If she could not find Regina anywhere, then she would look for her son. She dropped her coffee cup on the table and ran back up to the room, not caring if her agitation would wake Killian. Emma opened the laptop again and began searching for her son. It wasn't long before she found his address. He had published a book - which had not been very successful - and had lost his family in a fire. Emma began to dig deeper and found some things saying that Henry had grown up in the system. "No." She whispered. She knew what that meant. They were under some other curse. After searching some more she finds his address in a city called Hyperion Heights in Seattle. "Wow!" Emma smiles and turns off the laptop before picking up a few changes of clothes and debating whether to wake up Killian or not. She remembers the last time she woke him up and how things did not go well and she shrinks into place. He would be furious upon waking up and finding out she was not there, but she could not leave her son and Regina behind again. She was sure that whoever had phoned her was the brunette and the tone in her voice and the low crying she knew something was not right. Emma shook her head to scare away other thoughts that were starting to pop into her mind and left a note for Killian saying that she had to leave because Henry was in trouble and she needed to help him. She left no explanation as to where she was going or when she would return. The last thing she needed now was him chasing after her and preventing her from helping her family.

She runs downstairs and picks up the wrench. Emma feels her heart pounding as she has not beaten in a long time. She drove away in her beetle and does not dare look in the rearview mirror while her house diminishes more and more. She feels a lump in her throat as she passes the "Leaving Storybrooke" sign and at the same time a relief invades her as she crosses the town line. There are still a few hours left before the sun rises, but that doesn't bother her. It's good because when she arrives in such a city it will still be day and consequently easier to find Regina. If she was right and they were under some curse Henry might not remember her so she couldn't go to him. She would go to Regina because somehow the brunette seemed to remember her. Emma laughed at the irony. Henry would be under the influence of a curse and now it would be her duty to make him believe in magic and that fairy tales are real.

Emma drove to the airport and took the next flight to Seattle and sighed, thinking of the long hours ahead. Luckily she had picked up a book and her iPod to help distract her.

When the plane lands at Seattle's airport Emma gets up and stretches before disembarking and goes straight to the car rental counter.

"What can I do for you, Miss?" The boy behind the counter asks, smiling.

"I need a car." She rolls her eyes. Why else would she go to the car rental desk? Emma watches silently as the boy guides her around to pick a vehicle and her eyes shine as she lands on a New Beetle. He reminds her of her old car and she smiles widely at the boy. "I'll keep this one." She slides her hand over the roof of the vehicle. "Do you have yellow?"

"Yellow?" The boy looks at her with an arched eyebrow and when her smile intensifies, he just nods and walks toward a table to get the papers on the car's location.

A short time later Emma is driving through the streets of Seattle in search of the city she had found online the night before.

It is late afternoon when she finally finds the town and as she crosses the border she feels the familiar energy of magic.

She drives slower now, though her heart is beating fast in her chest with the possibility of seeing Regina and her son after so long. How would they be? Had they changed much? Suddenly a knot formed in her throat and she refused to think about the next question, but it was inevitable. Would Regina have anyone in this new life? Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts Emma sighed as she entered a street. The truth is, just like the first time she went to Storybrooke, Emma had no idea where she should go. She had Henry's address, but she knew she could not go directly to him. Emma looks around and considers going to the police station across the street, but the sign in front of her catches her attention and she decides to enter a bar. She needs a coffee or any other drink to help her think about how to find Regina and their son, not a police station. The place is cozy and is fairly full for a Wednesday night, but she doesn't care. She just needs some time to think about how she can find them. Emma walks with her hands in the back pockets of her pants, and as she stands in front of the counter she sways from one foot to the other, nervously. She feels something inside herself stirring and her heart beats even faster.

"Excuse me," Emma calls a little louder so the woman behind the counter could hear her. "I would like a beer."

The woman stops, the moment she hears her voice and Emma feels her heart pounding without knowing for sure why. That woman in no way resembles Regina.

"Emma" The brunette whispers and can't stop the bottle in her hand sliding to the floor. "It's not possible."

But Regina knows it is. She knew that Emma would find a way to reach her. Slowly Regina turned to face the person on the other side of the counter.

"Regina." Emma let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Their gazes meet and the shock doesn't go unnoticed between them. Emma is gaping as her eyes travel across Regina's body. Never in her life did she think that one day she would see her like this.

"Hi." Emma smiled nervously. It was like the day they met, but worse. This time she had full knowledge of who that woman was and how much she meant to her. Almost as if she had no control over her feet Emma goes around the counter and hugs the brunette as she has wanted to do for so many years.

"I can't do this alone, I can't do it." Regina grabs her tank top tightly as her body shakes in the blonde's arms.

"What?" Emma slides her hand up and down the brunette's back as she feels her tears soaking her tank top.

"Our son." Regina sobs. "I need- I can't do this without you, Emma. You were always stronger than I was."

The blonde laughs out a strangled laugh. She wasn't stronger. She never was. Otherwise she would never have married someone she didn't love in fear that if she admitted what she really felt for the brunette, she would laugh. Emma couldn't handle the possibility of rejection, so Killian was the easiest choice.

"You're wrong, Regina, I'm not stronger than you, but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

She hugged Regina as hard as she could without hurting her. Emma sinks her face into the hollow of the brunette's neck and inhales deeply. She feels Regina's arms hugged with the same intensity and sighs against her skin. "You scared me, I needed to know that you were all right, that our son was alright."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would call me in the middle of the night and hang up without saying anything?"

Regina laughs against the blonde's shoulder. After so many years she was there. She feels tears coming down her face as she thinks about the past few years and how she wished it had all been different. "You're an idiot, Miss Swan."

"There she is." Emma smiled, moving away just enough to look into her eyes. "The Regina Mills I know."

The brunette rolls her eyes, but lets herself embrace again. She doesn't care if people are looking at them or what they may be saying, she cares about nothing but Emma in her arms as she had wished for so long.

"You are here. Are you really here? This is not a dream?"

"You mean you dream of me?" Emma jokes, but the nervousness in her voice does not go unnoticed by the brunette.

"Not even in the worst of curses." Regina smiles widely now. Emma was right there. It was not a dream or a hallucination.

"Where's our son?" Emma asks when they finally released from the embrace.

"He should be here any minute." Regina bites her lip nervously.

"What's going on? Why did you call me? I thought everything was fine with you." Emma fires at the sight of the brunette's gaze.

"It's not a good idea to talk about it here." Regina sighs. "You came alone?"

Emma nods.

"Where's the pirate?"

"He was asleep when I left, I thought it best to leave only a note for him. Killian doesn't like being woken up because of nonsense. "

"Where's your other son?"

"I don't want to talk about it now." Emma responds biting the inside of her cheek and fighting back tears.

"Emma..."

"I'm fine, okay?" She takes a deep breath and walks away, skirting the balcony once more and sitting on one of the benches on the other side. "We should focus on what's important now, why did you call me?"

"I told you, it's not a good idea to talk about it here." Regina rolled her eyes. "I promise I will explain later."

"Okay." Emma snorted. "So you mean you're a bar owner now and you've dropped your pants off?

Regina arched a challenging eyebrow and an amused smile formed on her lips, but before she could answer the door opened again and she froze. Henry arrived with Lucy and Jacinda. Rarely did the three of them show up together at the bar, especially at night and after her conversation with Ivy, the girl had made it clear that it was best to keep the three of them apart. Emma noticed the change in Regina's expression and turned to look in the same direction, feeling her heart beat fast as she saw Henry after so long. He looked so handsome. He hadn't changed much since the last time they met, but now he didn't remember her and she had to restrain her every impulse not to get up from the seat and run to him. Lucy frowned as she stared at the woman sitting on the counter near Roni and then a smile formed on her lips as an apparent recognition spread across her face.

"Red leather jacket, long blonde hair... Oh my God! You're Emma Swan!" Lucy glanced between her parents and the two women's in the counter. "You're Henry's birth mother. You broke the first curse."

Emma's eyes widened, and she looked at Regina searching for help.

"Lucy..." Jacinda's voice came out as warning.

"But it's true mom!"

"Uh... I don't know what you're talking about, kid." Emma said nervously.

"You can't be under the curse too." Lucy studied her face attentively. "You weren't in our realm when the curse was cast. You had gone back to Storybrooke with your husband."

"Lucy!" Jacinda looked apologetic to the blonde. "I don't know what happened to this girl today. I'm sorry."

"It's alright" Emma replied. "Kids tend to have a great imagination at this age."

Lucy looked at her incredulous. Emma couldn't be under the course. And she was sure that this woman was Emma Swan.

"I just have to find the book and when I find it you will see that I'm right."

Emma glanced at Regina and Henry and both shrugged.

"After Victoria discovered that I had run away to find my dad she told Ivy to take the book away from me. She gave the book to detective Rogers and I never saw it again." Lucy explained.

"Just like Henry did" Emma whispered but Regina heard her and she nodded slightly.

"What book is this, kid?" Emma thought it would be better to find out more about what the girl knew and see where that might lead them. Of course, still had the curse thing and the reason why they apparently couldn't let Henry break it, but that she would find out later when she was alone with Regina.

"It's a book, like my dad book's but it tells the story of you. From when did you got to Storybrooke until the final battle. It tells how you and the Evil Queen hated eachother at the beginning because she was afraid that you would take her son away and that you would break her curse and how you ended up becoming friends afterwards and saving each other's lives more often than anyone can count." Lucy had a radiant smile as she told their story and didn't realize that the other two women were struggling not to let the tears stream down their faces.

Emma felt a lump in her throat and before the girl could finish telling the story of them the blonde simply got up and left the bar.

"Emma!"

She could hear Regina calling, but she needed some air. Listening to their story and remembering everything they had experienced in the same day she saw Regina after ten years was too much for her.

"I'll talk to her." Henry looked at the three of them and rushed out after the blonde.

Regina sighed and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. "It was a mistake to call her." The brunette whispered.

"I may not be the best person for loving advice, but that woman certainly..." Jacinda began.

"You can stop right there." Regina interrupted her, looking at her with red eyes. "There is nothing between her and me and there never will be! She is married and happy and loves her husband."

"No. She doesn't love him!" Lucy said drawing their attention. "She married him because she thought it was her duty to give him a happy ending. She is the savior and-"

"Lucy, stop." Roni practically begged. "Just stop. She's not who you think, okay? She's just an old friend visiting me."

"I'm sorry for this." Jacinda smiled awkwardly and took her daughter by the hand. "Say good night to Roni because it's time for you to go to your grandmother's house."

"But mother..."

"Lucy, I will not ask again." The brunette looked at her in a way that left no room for argument. "You crossed the line today, young lady."

When Henry finally found her, Emma was sitting on the sidewalk with her head buried in her hands. He sat down next to her making some noise so that she realized there was someone there and when she finally looked at him the boy gave her a half smile.

"I'm sorry about Lucy. Sometimes she gets like this and ends up talking about things she doesn't know about."

"It's okay." Emma smiled weakly at him. "It's not her fault that I was not strong enough to fight for what I really wanted. Who I really loved."

"It's never too late to fight for what your heart wants. For who you love."

"I can't do this with her again. I can't do this with us again. I can't hurt her like that again." Before Emma could control herself, she was talking to her son about things she was not supposed to, but it was always easy to talk to Henry. Even now when he did not know who she was.

"You're talking about Roni?" He asked with an arched eyebrow and a amused smile on his lips.

"I'm-" Emma shook her head looking at him with a sad smile. "Never mind. She wouldn't want me anyway."

"No harm in trying."

"I'm twelve years late for this, kid."

"Henry," Jacinda called a few paces from where they were. "I need to take Lucy back or Victoria will make our lives hell."

"I drop you there." He stood up wiping his pants and looking at the blonde once more. "Go talk to her. It will still take some time before we're back."

Emma nodded and waved to Lucy and Jacinda. The three of them left in Henry's car and after a few minutes Emma decided that it was better to go back into the bar. She had come here, she could not behave like a teenager.

When Emma entered the bar again her gaze met Regina's immediately, and the brunette seemed relieved to see her.

"Sorry I ran out." Emma said awkwardly.

"It's all right." Regina slid a beer toward her. "Lucy can be a little too enthusiastic at times. If I had not been the owner of the bar I would have run out too."

"It's just..." Emma scratched her neck, trying to figure out how to say what had made her run away.

"I understand, Emma." Regina offered her a reassuring smile. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm glad you're here."

"You're?" Emma smiled and suddenly remembered the night she went to Regina's vault telling her she thought they were friends. It was the same kind of smile and the brunette had the same reaction that that day.

"You are an idiot." She rolled her eyes but smiled amused.

They kept talking almost until the bar closed and then the blonde got up and grabbed her wallet receiving a disapproving look from Regina.

"Don't even think about it."

Emma sighed and slipped her wallet again.

"I think I'd better go and find a place to stay..."

"You can stay with me." Regina said quickly. "I mean, not with me, with me, but here. It's not as luxurious as the Storybrooke mansion, but it's not too bad either."

"I don't want to bother you."

"Emma..."

"Okay."

Emma helped her to close the bar and both headed upstairs where Regina lived now.

"It's pretty cozy here." Emma said as they entered

"Thank you." The brunette smiled at her and threw her leather jacket at the couch. "I would never have imagined wearing that kind of clothing or living in such a place, but it's not that bad." Regina smiled sheepishly.

"I like it. Not only the place. The hair, the clothes... suits you." Emma smiled.

"I think it's best if we talk in the bedroom or on the balcony. Soon Jacinda and Sabine will arrive and I don't want them to hear us talking about curses and stuff." Regina said changing the subject. She didn't like to wear her hair that way because when she was a child her mother always complained about it. Hearing Emma saying that she liked it left her stunned, she tried not to show her reaction.

"You're right." Emma put the small backpack on the couch and followed her out onto the balcony. "Wait, are you saying our son's wife and her best friend live with you?" Emma's eyes widened in surprise.

"More or less." Regina shrugged. "They moved here recently. After Victoria decided to increase the rent of there apartment they shared to a value she knew they couldn't afford. They even got the money, but then an accident happened. Rogers helped Jacinda buy a truck so they could have a food truck business. I called them and told them to stay here until they could raise some money. I was still under the curse, but even if I was not I would have invited them to stay here, I couldn't leave them helpless. " Regina indicated an armchair for her and went to the kitchen, returning seconds later with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"I think we're going to need this as I keep you abreast of what's happened in the last few years."

"I guess so." Emma smiled and accepted the glass the brunette was offering.

Regina told her as best she could about the years they had been apart and about how things had happened with Drizella and Lady Tremaine and the curse Drizella had cast for revenge on her mother.

"It's not your fault, Regina." Emma said softly.

"How could it not be my fault if she only got the curse because of what I taught her? She made sure that her curse was not broken because she knew I would never let anything bad happen to the ones I love. That little brat!"

"We'll figure out a way to have our family back, Regina." Emma squeezed her hand slightly. "I made a mistake once and I won't do it again."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that with Emma at her side things would get easier and eventually they would find a way to break the curse.

"What about you? Your parents?" She hadn't forgotten Emma's reaction when she asked about the baby she was expecting when she returned to Storybrooke with Hook. She knew something had happened and hoped Emma would open up to her about it.

"My parents are great, getting old and sometimes a little surly, but I think that's just because they're missing everyone." Emma smiled. "Neal started working part-time at Granny's and he's happy about it. My parents also. David doesn't want him to go to the police station. Next year he goes to college and my parents are going crazy about it because he goes to another city. Especially my mother." Emma laughed.

"How about you?"

"I'm fine." The blonde shrugged. "I'm still at the police station and sometimes I help Lily in the library. After Belle and Rumple left I thought it would be good to keep the library open and Lily was there, willing to help so... By the way, that reminds me that you mentioned Rumple, but not Belle. "

"Belle passed away a few years ago." Regina answered sadly. "When Rumple and I met again he told me that at last they had the life they longed for one day, they left shortly after Gideon's birthday and lived exploring the world and realms for a few years until one day they found the perfect place where they lived until the last days of her. Rumple was willing to give up the dagger when Drizella cast the curse. He had changed, but now..." Regina shook her head.

"Do you think he still willing to give up from his powers?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Emma frowned.

"I kinda made a deal with him other day andI know he was already awake." Regina said quietly.

"Regina!"

"I wasn't awake. It's not like I did it on purpose."

Emma sighed massaging her temples. "What's the deal?"

"I- I don't know yet. When I went to him to ask a favor I said that I owed him one and then he said we had a deal. He was probably already awake. He always is. He always finds a way to have some trigger to wake him up. When I cast the curse, his trigger was your name, - I discovered it later - but now... I have no idea what his trigger was."

"So, we can count on him to help us..."

"I don't think so." Regina sighed.

"Ok." Emma said quietly. "We will figure out a way to solve all this without hurting anyone."

Regina smiled weakly at her and before she could answer the door opened and Jacinda and Sabine's voices echoed throughout the place.

"Oh." Jacinda stopped when she saw the blonde. "You stayed." She looked at Roni with a amused smile and the brunette only rolled her eyes.

"What'd I miss?" Sabine alternated her gaze between the three women with one arched eyebrow. She'd never seen that blonde around before, but it was clear there was something between Roni and her. It was almost palpable. "Who are you?"

"Sabine!" Jacinda gave the brunette a slight elbow.

"What?"

"Sorry for my friend here." Jacinda smiled. "Sometimes she can't hold her tongue."

"It's okay." Roni smiled at them. "She is a old friend who is visiting me."

Emma remained silent just watching the three women interact. Even if the other two didnt remember anything because of the curse, it was clear that the three had a strong connection.

"We're going to bed already." Jacinda announced pushing Sabine toward the bedroom. "Have a good night, see you tomorrow."

Emma and Regina nodded and when the two of them disappeared through the door the blonde smiled shyly. "I think we should go to bed too."

Regina looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"What?"

"I think maybe I forgot to mention that I only have two rooms here and that we... uh... we'll have to share the bed."

Emma swallowed, trying not to show how it had made her nervous. To share a bed with Regina? After all these years? After drinking half a bottle of whiskey? What are the chances of this ending well?

"Look," Regina began, feeling the nervousness of the blonde. "We do not need to share the bed if you do not want to. I can sleep on the couch and you sleep in the bedroom."

"No!" Emma cursed herself for sounding so desperate. "I can't allow it. Besides, there's no harm in sharing the bed."

Regina smiled in satisfaction and stood up. Emma followed her inside and grabbed her backpack.

"The bathroom is in that door on the left. I have clean towels if you want to take a shower before bed." Regina pointed to the door on the other side of the room.

Emma accepted the brunette's offer and took a clean towel toward the bathroom. As the hot water trickled over her body all the events of the last few hours passed in her mind. Regina's call, the way she simply left her husband sleeping at home and went out in search of the brunette, the shock - a wonderful shock - to see her in the bar, the warmth of her body as they shared a hug that for a long time they wished they had, the ease with which the conversation followed even after so many years. All this mixe with the good amount of alcohol in her body was only making her situation worse. _'No, I'm not going to masturbate in her bathroom.'_ Emma immediately stopped her movements. _'This is crazy.'_ With a frustrated groan she finished the bath and changed, going to the bedroom.

"Make yourself at home, Emma. I will not be long." Regina smiled as she walked into the bathroom after the blonde came back. "The TV control is on the bedside table if you want to watch something."

"Thank you, Regina."

The blonde sighed as the door closed and for the first time that day she picked up her cell phone. Ten messages from her mother, the same amount of missed calls, three from her father, two from Lily and one from her brother. No call or message from Hook. 'Maybe it's better this way.' Emma sighed in annoyance as she began to answer the messages on her cell phone.

After some time the bathroom door swung open and Regina appeared in a t-shirt and her underwear. Emma stared and gulped, almost in shock.

"Sorry. I forgot that I'm not alone." Regina said and despite the slight blush on her cheeks she didn't really look sorry.

"It's okay." Emma gulped again but made no effort to look away. For years she had imagined it and now the brunette was there, standing before her in nothing more than a T-shirt and underwear. Emma was startled to realize how the sight of a half-naked Regina affected her. A smirked formed on Regina's lips as she realized the way the blonde was looking at her and even though she knew it wasn't the best idea in the world she just couldn't stop what came next.

Regina only sparing Emma a brief look as she rummaged through the cosmetics on the table and walked past the blonde stepping over her. Emma wanted to look away but she couldn't as the pelvis moved over her, giving Emma a perfect view of the juncture between the woman's legs, covered by thin black nylon. _'Of course, it would be black'_ Emma thought to herself and without realizing her tongue peeked out automatically to moisten her bottom lip as she observed the sway of the woman's bottom as Regina headed for her cosmetics on the table.

She tried - unsuccessfully - to ignore the sudden heat in her body and the sudden fire of sexual awakening erupting low in her belly. Emma shook her head slowly thinking that she had never had these feelings for Killian. She sighed and with some effort managed to take her eyes off the brunette in front of her. It was almost as if Regina was doing this to torture her. A form of punishment.

Her phone vibrated again and Emma grunted as it was another call from her mother. She slid her finger across the display rejecting the call and quickly sent a message to calm her.

"Is everything all right?" Regina asked, raising her head to look at her.

Emma swallowed as her eyes met and she just nodded, not trusting her voice to respond. Regina smiled almost innocently and returned to her task of rubbing the lotion down her legs. _'Oh my God.'_ Emma almost groaned in frustration.

"Emma?" The brunette call her again as she closed her lotion and put it on the table again.

"Oh, sorry." Emma blushed furiously. "It was my mother. She discovered that I left the town and you can imagine what came next. I think that's why I left my cell phone in my backpack all day." Emma shrugged slightly guilty for not having warned her parents, but that would only bring more worry to them.

"I can imagine." Regina laughed and the sound of her laughter seemed to fill the place and the blonde's heart. "No word from Killian?"

"No." Emma put her cell phone on the bedside table and settled into bed. "I don't expect him to call or send a message."

"Something happened?" Regina looked at her and Emma could see the worry in her eyes, feel her tone. Regina always cared for her like no one else ever did and yet she choose Killian because he was the easiest choice. Emma felt a lump forming in her throat and before her tears escaped she simply nodded and turned away.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Regina sighed. "But I hope you know that I'm here to hear you if you need to. After all, we're friends, are we not? At least that's what you told me all those years ago when you came after me in my vault." She laughed softly at the memory of that distant day.

Emma felt the mattress sink behind her and she knew Regina was getting ready to sleep.

"Thanks." She said quietly, but she knew the brunette had heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy the chapter.

There is a brief mention of domestic abuse and instant abortion. It's not explicit, but if it can be a trigger for you, I suggest ignoring the end of the chapter. 

* * *

When Emma woke up in the next morning, Regina was lying half on top of her snoring quietly. Her eyes widened when she realized that Regina's leg was between hers and she bit her lower lip hard trying not to moan. She took a deep breath and looked to the beautiful brunette. Her left arm was wrapped around her waist and her head was on Emma's chest. Emma stroked her hair lightly and couldn't stop her smile while thinking how life played with her. For years she wanted this to happen and never she thought that one day they would be lying like this. Not even in Neverland when she thought maybe, for lack of choice and for being safer, Regina would end up sharing a space with her.

"I wish I could have been brave enough." Emma whispered quietly.

Regina shifted in bed and her leg was pressed against the blonde's core. Emma almost whimpered with the contact, closing her eyes shut and biting her lower lip to stop any sound.

Regina's cell phone rang, and the brunette groaned against Emma chest making her smile.

"It's too early."

"I can answer if you want."

"No." Regina mumbled. "Let it ring."

"It could be important."

Regina sighed and reached for her phone groaning when she saw who was calling and rejected the call putting the phone back on the table.

"I never thought you were the kind of person who likes to stay in bed until later." Emma chuckled.

"I'm not." Regina grumbled.

"Of course."

They stayed like that for a while, saying nothing, just enjoying that moment and Emma barely moved, afraid to break whatever was happening.

A few minutes passed, and Emma's phone started ringing. She sighed heavily at her husband's name on the display, but she knew better than to reject that call.

"Killian." She closed her eyes, waiting for the storm on the other side of the line.

As if repelled with a shock, Regina turned away from the blonde, blinking repeatedly. "Emma." She whispered. "Sorry I don't-"

Emma placed her cell phone on the mute and reached for Regina's hand, squeezing gently. "It's alright."

"I was-" Regina shook her head and started again. "I'm sorry I made you in to a pillow."

"Really, everything's fine." Emma smiled. "I don't care. Besides, I don't see a problem with that."

The brunette smiled softly at her and went to the bathroom to give Emma the privacy she needed to talk to Killian.

"I know." The blonde sighed as she went back to the phone. "But it was an emergency and I didn't want to wake you up in the middle of the night. You were tired, and it didn't feel right."

Regina left the bathroom and put her pants on looking quickly at Emma indicating that she was going to go down and without giving the blonde the chance to respond she disappeared through the door.

(…)

"That smell is delicious" Emma greeted as she entered the kitchen.

"I hope you still like pancakes." Regina answered without looking at her.

"You're making pancakes?" Emma arched an eyebrow. "I thought you-"

"I did not make pancakes often because Henry was growing up and I wanted him to eat healthily, but since our son is already a grown man and I still have a child to feed around here..." Regina said turning and could not stop the laughter at the look on Emma's face. "You eat like a child."

"I'm not-"

"Oh." Regina raised an eyebrow at her. "So, you're going to tell me you do not eat any more pancakes and you now have healthier eating habits? I should leave the pancakes aside and get the whole grain bread, yoghurt, cereal without sugar-"

"Okay, Regina." Emma huffed and walked towards her to help her make the breakfast. "You're eating pancakes too?"

"This surprise you?"

"A bit." Emma shrugged. "So... what we gonna do today? We need to find a way to help our son."

"I know, Emma." Regina sighed. "We can't talk about it with anybody, so we'll have to do it for ourselves."

"We can try Gold. You said you don't know if he will help us or not..."

"Yeah. I think we can try." Regina gently grabbed Emma's arm as she moved, and the blonde looked at her in confusion. "Thank you for coming here."

Emma smiled without saying anything. That kind of smile that made Regina's heart beat faster without her being able to avoid it. The kind of smile Emma offered her when she wanted to reassure her that she would be at her side and did not know how to put it into words. The kind of smile that showed her dimples and made Regina want to touch them.

"Morning." Sabine greeted them by entering the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sabine." Regina smiled, returning to her task.

Emma mumbled a 'good morning' and turned her attention to Regina's refrigerator, taking milk, juice, and anything else that kept her busy while her mind ran with thoughts like, 'Why didn't you kiss her?' She sighed and began to arrange the table the way she remembered Regina liked it as she felt Sabine's gaze alternating between them.

"So... Emma, isn't?

"Yep"

"Where are you from? I can't remember where Roni said." Sabine asked smiling innocently.

"I... uh... I'm from NY." Emma gulped, looking at Regina who whispered NY behind Sabine without making a sound.

"The big city."

"Yes." Emma chuckled thinking about Storybrooke, where she was really from now..

"So... how long have you known each other?"

"Sorry, but why the interrogation?" Regina interrupted her before Emma responded.

"I'm just curious about this beautiful woman who pops out of nowhere at my friend's bar and then is sleeping in her house and makes my friend look at her as if she's the most precious thing in the world."

Emma couldn't help staring at Regina as Sabine said the last sentence and she felt her heart pound against her chest as her gaze met the brunette's.

Before Regina could said anything, Jacinda appeared in the kitchen and seemed to catch immediately what was happening there.

"Sabine." Her voice came out as a warning.

"What? I'm just curious."

"Keep your curiosity to yourself, Sabine. Roni's personal life is none of our business, and she's being kind enough to let us stay here, and that's how you thank her? "

"Everything is okay, Jacinda." Regina smiled. "I'm just curious about her interrogation. I would worry if a stranger came out of nowhere and was sleeping in your house that same day."

"See?"

"Sabine, please?"

"Just to make it clear, Reg- Roni does not look at me like I'm the most precious thing in the world. We're just friends. Why would she look at me like that?"

Regina just shook her head and turned her attention to the pancakes. She wondered if Emma was saying this just in an attempt to get Sabine to stop or if she really mean it. She couldn't think it was only that, could she? Not with the way Emma looked at her.

"Sure." Sabine answered and Jacinda nudged her ribs.

"Stop, please." She muttered.

"I miss Lucy." Sabine mumbled.

After that the breakfast went slightly awkward, but they managed to talk about other things like Lucy and how Victoria was doing everything to keep her away from Jacinda.

"I don't like this bitch."

"Emma!"

"I love this girl, Roni." Sabine laughed.

"Seriously." Emma looked at them unbelieving. "Who she thinks she is to keep mother and daughter apart?"

"A very rich bitch." Roni grumbled.

"I can deal with her. I know how to handle this kind of woman very well." Emma wiggled her eyebrows and Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Miss Swan, I don't know what you have in mind, but I can ensure you that she's not like the women you are used to."

"Oh, we're back to 'Miss Swan' now?" Emma scoffed. "I may be a bit out of shape, but I guarantee that I still know how to put it in its proper place."

"We're back to Miss Swan every time you need to remember how things work."

"Don't 'Miss Swan' me. We've been through too much." Emma raised a challenging eyebrow at Regina and the brunette held her gaze. They stared at each other silently for some time as if the real conversation was happening through their eyes. They seemed to have completely forgotten the presence of the other two women at the table. It was as if sparks were out of sight of each of them and could burn intensely with everything that was not being said between them.

"Sorry." Regina finally said after some time. "I know you're worried too, Emma, but this time things are different. We can't fight back this way. We must think about other options. We don't have the Charming softball team and the pirate mascot."

"We never really needed them, and you know it. My parents and their heroism always ended up putting us in danger and the only thing Killian did was chase me around like a lost puppy. At the end of the day it was only you and me who saved their asses." Emma said firmly, but yet, soft. "I would never do anything that could put them at risk. I can be a bit bold sometimes, but I would never put them in danger. Especially not you or him."

"Bold is a little too soft for you, don't you think?"

"I'm not inconsequent if that's what you're insinuating." Emma scoffed.

"Of course not."

It was only when Regina's cell phone rang that they seemed to remember they were not alone and blushed instantly when they saw the other two women looking at them with expressions amusing and curious.

"You argue like a couple who have been together for about 10 years." Sabine said with amusement and got up to start clearing the table, completely ignoring Jacinda's protests and the shocked expressions of Roni and Emma.

The brunette ignored what she said and picked up her cell phone while Emma helped Jacinda get the rest of the breakfast.

(...)

As they descended to the bar, Emma noticed that someone was in the reserved space and immediately stiffened. Regina was right behind her and nearly bumped into the blonde.

"Emma, what happened?"

"There is someone here." She wrapped her hand around her waist in an automatic gesture just to remind herself she wasn't with her gun. "Damn it."

"I think I know who it is." Regina took her hand gently.

She walked over to the seat with Emma right behind her as Jacinda headed to the bar kitchen and Sabine went out to buy some stuff for the food truck.

"Rogers" Regina smiled as she saw the man sitting at the table with some disorganized papers and Henry at his side. "Henry."

"Hey, Roni." The two greeted her together. "Hey, Emma."

"Hi, Henry." The blonde smiled. She paled as she saw to the man next to her son. "Killian..."

"Rogers." Regina murmured softly beside her. "What are you doing here so early?" She approached the table with Emma behind her looking around curiously. Regina and Killian seemed to be getting along and even seemed to be friends, something that clearly did not happen between Regina and her Killian. Hers. The word echoed in her mind as a very distant reality and she shook her head slowly to get rid of that thought. At the moment she needed to focus on finding a way to help Regina.

"Is that the case of that girl? Eloise Gardener?" Roni asked sitting in the chair in front of him.

"Yes." Rogers sighed. "I needed to get out of the office. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. I offered this place, so you could work the case away from Victoria or whoever."

"Who is Eloise Gardener?" Emma asked, her gaze alternating between the three of them.

"Excuse me lady, but who are you?" Rogers looked at her suspiciously.

"This is Emma." Roni smiled as she turned to look at the blonde. "An old friend."

"Sure." Henry mutter under his breath.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss." Rogers stood to greet her.

Emma smiled slightly and held out her hand to him. "So, you and Roni are friends?"

"I guess so." He smiled awkwardly. "I feel like I've known her all along. It's funny, but Roni is a good person and she has a huge heart. And her coffee is the best in town." Rogers blinked at the brunette and she just smiled.

Emma felt a rush of jealousy and just smiled at their interaction, praying that Regina wouldn't notice the way her body stiffened.

"So... who is this Eloise Gardener?" She stepped out from behind Regina's chair and leaned over to look at the papers on the table.

"It's the case of a missing girl I've been working on for years. I feel like there's a connection to her, but I cannot explain what it is. Every time I seem close enough to solve it something happens, and it distances me. It's crazy, I know, but I feel like we are family or something like that." Rogers sighed.

"Family?"

"Crazy, right?" He smiled weakly. "There's someone I need to see."

"If I can help in some way..." Emma started but she felt Regina kick her ankle slightly and stopped talking.

"It's okay, Emma." Henry alternate his gaze between the two women trying not to laugh. "I can go with him if Rogers here don't mind."

"Of course, buddy."

"Emma, can you help me with something?" Roni asked grabbing her arm.

"Sure." The blonde looked at her in confusion.

They said their goodbyes and Regina practically pushed her across the bar toward the stairs that led to the apartment above the property.

"Eloise Gardener is the witch who fooled this Killian." Regina said, looking around to make sure there was no one eavesdropping. Her body was practically pressed to Emma's against the door of the apartment and the blonde was having trouble concentrating on what she was saying. The only thing she could think of was the warmth of Regina's body against hers and her lips so close that if she bent down a little she would touch them. She licked her lips slowly and Regina could not stop herself from following the almost hypnotized movement, forgetting for a moment what she was talking about.

Emma leaned slightly, and she shivered when she felt Regina's breath on her neck, chest and against her lips. She wanted to kiss her strong and needy and feel her lips against hers, but when she leaned in a little more she felt Regina's hand on her chest and when she finally managed to take her eyes off the brunette's lips she saw that Regina eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

"We can't." She whispered reluctantly. "For many reasons, but perhaps the dominant one is that you're married and that would not be right. It would not be right with him, with you or with me."

"Regina..." Emma sighed, releasing the air she didn't realise she was holding, but before she could reach her, Regina had already disappeared down the stairs. "Shit." Emma let her head lean against the door of the apartment as her breathing settled. She knew that going after Regina now would be useless and could end up hurting both of them. She had come here to help her and not to go back to what seemed to be the usual cat-and-mouse game between them. Regina was right. It would not be fair to them. She made a choice ten years ago and now she should bear the consequences. "I should have been brave enough." She whispered feeling the tears stream down her face without her being able to stop them.

Emma took a moment and then she goes down the stairs backing up to the bar she found Regina behind the counter and the brunette avoiding looking at her. Emma stood there watching every movement, but her gaze seemed lost. It's was almost like she wanted to talk to Regina but didn't know how to do it.

Regina was organizing the bottles like if was the most important thing to do right now. Her mind was racing, and her heart was pounding in her chest. She and Emma almost kissed moments ago and she didn't know how things will be from now on. She wanted to kiss the blonde and for the looking in her eyes she knew that Emma wanted that too.

Sabine entered the bar with some things from groceries and immediately felt the dynamic between the two women.

"Emma, can you help me with this, please?" Sabine asked catching the blonde's attention.

"Sure." Emma reluctantly ripped her eyes from the brunette.

While Emma disappeared through the kitchen with Sabine helping her with the shopping Regina was lost in thought, aware that the blonde was not watching now.

Her mind immediately returned to the near-kiss of moments ago at the door of her apartment and she felt her heart pounding in her chest again. But they couldn't take this step. They had years to do this and neither of them made a move and in the end Emma made her choice and no matter how this has broken Regina's heart into a million pieces she was a different person there and made her own choice not to fight for Emma. How could she? Emma was always light, goodness, friendly while she had held a tantrum over a child for 'betraying her trust', she killed thousands of people, she used them for her own advantage. Damn it! It was her fault that Emma had grown up separate from her parents. It was her fault that Emma gave up Henry for adoption.

There's a time when she said that she didn't regret of all those things because everything she had done had brought her son to her, but now... After everything she's been through she knew better. Of course, she didn't regret the part of having her son, but all the rest. She never understood how Emma could forgive her for the things she did. Because it was part of the reason she went through so many things in her life. Emma always trusted her, always believed her before anyone else. She remembered when Emma appeared at her door accusing her of killing Archie and how it hurt. Even when Emma was the Dark One... she had saved her. That's why she embraced the darkness. Even in the darkness she was still full of light. 'You're too good for Hook' she had hoped that Emma could take the hint then, but the blonde didn't take it and then she decided that for her own sake she would do anything to forget her. She had Robin and would try to be someone better for him and Roland and then Hades took him out too. And then, like the icing on the cake, Emma accepted Hook's proposal. When she discovered that he had hidden her grandfather's murder and broke up with him, Regina dared to have a hope when he disappeared, but then like a plague that always comes back, there he was, kneeling on the floor of Snow's and David bedroom and proposing Emma again and once again the blonde accepted. She could never compete with that.

"Roni." Jacinda's voice startled her, pulling her out of her thoughts, and the bottle in her hand slipped to the floor, breaking into various pieces, and spreading the liquid all over the floor.

"Shit." Regina cursed under her breath.

"Regina" Emma was beside her the next moment examining her to see if she had cut herself with some broken glass when the bottle broke. "Are you okay?" Her eyes expressed concern, but also something the brunette could not name at that moment.

"I'm fine, Emma." Regina smiled weakly. would it always be like this with them?

The blonde smiled and began collecting the broken glass from the floor and wrapping them so that they would not hurt anyone.

"Are you sure you didn't get hurt?"

"Yes, Emma." Regina could not stop a genuine smile. "Thank you."

Emma smiled at her, that damn smile that made her dimples show and made Regina want to touch them. For the second time that day she needed a lot of effort not to do it.

"Sorry if I hurt you somehow earlier today. It was never my intention to hurt you, Regina." Emma said softly and low. So only Regina could hear. She was aware of Jacinda and Sabine's looks on the other side of the counter. The blonde looked directly into her eyes, as she always did when they talked. A way to reassure Regina that what she was talking about were not just words. "I came here to help you with whatever it is, and I promised I will not leave you again, but if you find it more appropriate I can find a place to stay while I'm here."

"I know." Regina gripped Emma's arm, squeezing softly. "I should not have put you through this, but I'm grateful that you've came. I'm a mess now for many reasons, but I don't want you to get another place to stay while you're here. We'll go through this as usual, as we always go through everything." Regina said more trying to convince herself than the blonde.

"Together." Emma smiled softly.

"Damn right."

When they got up Sabine and Jacinda were standing still watching them in silence. A few customers were scattered around the bar and seemed oblivious to what had happened.

"Roni, are you okay?" Jacinda asked, alternating her gaze between the two women in front of her.

"Why did you call her Regina?" Sabine demanded, receiving a reproving look from Jacinda.

"It's a thing between us." Regina answered quickly. Knowing how clumsy Emma could be sometimes and knowing she would flurry some excuse and this would raise more suspicion on the other woman.

"Hmmm" Sabine looked at them suspiciously but let it go. She knew pressing her friend would not get them anywhere.

"I'm fine, Jacinda. Sabine." Regina smiled at them. "Let's get back to work."

Emma sighed relieved as the two women headed to their tasks and she bent down to put the glass in the trash, so they would not get hurt. When she got up again she practically bumped into Regina. The brunette was rigid and there was a flame in her eyes as she stared at the girl in front of her on the other side of the counter. A flash of surprise passed over her face, but she quickly composed herself and looked at Emma intensely.

"What is she doing here?" The girl demanded turning to Regina. "I thought you knew exactly what the risks were if the curse would break."

"Who are you?" Emma folded her arms across her chest and lifted her chin in a defiant posture.

"She's Drizella." Regina whispered through greet teeth.

"I liked the other Drizella more." Emma chuckled lightly. She remembered what Regina had told her the night before and how this girl had successfully cast the curse.

"Tell me Emma," Drizella said slowly, leaning against the counter. "How's your husband? He knows you're here?" She smiled seeing that the blonde was caught of guard. "Oh, wait! He doesn't know because your marriage is falling apart since day one isn't?"

Emma clenched her jaw defiantly and she tried to hide how Drizella's words are affecting her and if her reasoning were right, what would come next could make her very upset. Regina seemed to feel Emma's agitation, but before she could intervene, Drizella continued.

"But it got worse after you lost the baby, didn't it?"

Regina's mouth was hanging open. Anger and concern was boiling inside her.

"What the hell are you talking about, Drizella?" The brunette asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"Oh!" Drizella placed her hand in front of her mouth, feigning astonishment. "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"I don't know how or why you know these things, but I suggest you stop this game right now if you know what's best for you." Emma seemed to have managed to pull herself together enough to face the girl. Her tone was even lower than Regina's and as dangerous as hers. "You think you know me, but you have no idea who you're dealing with. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

They kept staring at each other for a while until Drizella simply smiled and turned to leave, leaving them alone. When the girl walked out the door Emma felt as if her body was breaking up and instinctively Regina held her.

"Emma." The brunette called softly.

"I need some air." Emma answered without looking at her and she let go of her arms leaving soon after the girl.

Regina ran her hands through her hair nervously. She wanted to go after Emma, wanted to hug her and say that everything would be all right, whatever was going on in her life, she would overcome it, and she wouldn't be alone, but she knew Emma, and knew that now she needed space. She sighed heavily and tried to focus on the task of servicing her clients and avoiding Sabine's questions.

(…)

Emma walked aimlessly through the city. She didn't know the place and didn't know where to go. The only thing she knew was that she had to be alone, she needed to think, to put her thoughts in the place. Drizella's sudden appearance and the fact that she knew so much about her life, even though she had never had contact, terrified her. What else did this girl know? What else would she be behind? How did she know that her marriage was falling apart? How did she know that Emma had lost the baby when no one but Killian or her parents knew about it?

When Emma realized she was in a park and walked to a more isolated spot where she could be alone. She sat on the grass and let her thoughts wander.

Immediately her thoughts went to the night Henry appeared at her door for the first time, the trip to Storybrooke, fights with Regina as they seemed to be stuck in a game of seduction to which neither of them ever gave in or took the first step to go further, the curse being broken, her parents - the family she always wanted - before her and Emma could only think of Regina, the promise that she wouldn't die when the wrath came after her, the first 'trip' to the Enchanted Forest, Regina's sacrifice so that she and Snow could return safely and the smile that the brunette gave her when Emma approached, the pain in her eyes when Emma accused her of murdering Archie, the first time they did magic together stopping the trigger that would destroy them all and then the trip to Neverland to rescue Henry.

Emma laughed bitterly. Only now, thinking of Neverland, had she thought of Killian, and yet very briefly. What came to her mind when she thought of the island was how Regina and she approached there. In her first lesson on magic and how to control her powers and then when they returned to Storybrooke and she thought that everything would be fine, and they could finally learn to live as a family and all the complexities surrounding them she had to leave with Henry to NY and Regina once again sacrificed herself for her. _'My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and Henry. You'll never_ _have_ _give_ _n_ _him up. You'll have always been together.'_ And then all the memories of Regina and Henry filled her mind. The first steps, the first words, the first fever, the stories read before bed, the sound of his laughing at her, the first day of school among so many other things. Then a year later they were back in Storybrooke fighting a new villain and Regina was there with him. Her 'soul mate.' That thought made Emma cringe and finally she realized she was crying. Since when? She didn't know. Emma closed her eyes tightly and the memories continued to invade her mind without permission. She was falling into the portal and into the Enchanted Forest again, the encounter with the Evil Queen and the way she had looked at her - of course, at that time Regina didn't see her as she really was, but still the way the Queen had looked at her made Emma flushed with desire even though something in the back of her mind said that it was wrong and she couldn't understand why - the return to Storybrooke and with her Marian - which was actually Zelena - and then she broke Regina's heart. She who had sworn never to hurt her. But as always, they never had time to do anything right because soon after another villain appeared and with her, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff and their reunion with Ingrid. Ingrid... the woman who came closest to be a good mother to her during her teens. Ingrid's sacrifice, Robin's departure, Gold's return bringing Cruella and Ursula together, and the search for the author, Maleficent's return - and this made Emma's blood boil as she remembered that - quite possibly - Regina and her had slept together, and a wave of jealousy swept over her as it had at that time.

The trip to NY to go after Maleficent's daughter - who happened to be the girl she had met in her teens and who had tried to be her friend, - Robin's return, the discovery that Marian was actually Zelena and that she was pregnant by him. The alternate reality for which they were sent, and then Henry was there to save them, but who really saved them was Regina by placing himself between Gold sword and the boy. Once again, they were back in Storybrooke and before Emma could do anything she was sacrificing herself for Regina.

She never regretted making that sacrifice for Regina. In fact, she would do it again if she had to. Emma then remembered handing the dagger to the brunette. _'I saved you, now save me.'_ And the way Regina was the only person she really trusted to keep the dagger - the only thing that could really control her as Dark One - and yet she never hesitated to hand it over to the brunette.

Emma thought about going to the underworld and how it had been a big mistake in the end. She remembered saying goodbye to Killian there and even though terrified of how it would be from there she felt she would survive. She knew she was not alone anymore. She had her parents, had her son, and had Regina. Regina who had never left her side. Regina who was always there for her. Regina who supported her, but who also put her in her place when necessary. Regina. The other mother of her son. The woman who loved him and raised him when Emma could not, the woman who had been broken by so many people, who had made so many mistakes and yet had found her way back, who had learned to trust and open and be strong. The woman who loved too much, who felt too angry, who believed too much. The woman who was everything Emma could ever be. The woman she'd been in love with since she'd saved her from the wrath. In love. Emma shook her head and cringed to her knees, hugging them tightly as tears streamed uncontrollably down her face.

"I love her." Emma whispered through sobs. Admitting aloud was a no-go way, and she knew it. She knew it was a no-go way the moment she left her house before dawn to go to the brunette. She knew it was a no-go way when she saw Regina and her heart pounded in her chest.

Emma remembered when she saw Regina for the last time and the look they exchanged. She remembered Henry saying quietly as he hugged her _'You know she's bad at goodbyes'_ and how she needed all her strength not to let the tears stream down her face at that time, not to rush off and hug her tight. "I should never have left, I should never have married, I wish I had been strong enough to fight for her."

Emma sat on the grass for a few more hours lost between thoughts and memories and just as the night began to fall she got up and made her way back to the bar.

As she passed the door her gaze immediately crossed Regina's and she smiled relieved to see her, but her smile was replaced with concern as the brunette noticed her red eyes.

"Emma." Regina whispered and waited until she approached the counter.

"Sorry to have disappeared pretty much all day and worried you" The blonde smiled weakly and headed for the stairs leading to the upstairs apartment and then stopped, waiting for Regina. As she approached, Emma continued. "I needed to be alone for a bit. I needed to think about some things and I believe you have some questions after what that brat said and I'm ready to answer them."

"I have some." Regina took Emma's hand in hers and stroked it affectionately. "But I don't want you to feel obligated to tell me anything. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable just because you think you need to give me explanations."

"I know." Emma smiled. "And I do not feel obligated to say. With you I never felt obligated to anything, Regina. All I did or said was what I wanted to."

"So," The brunette gently squeezed her hand. "I'll do everything I can to finish here earlier and then we can talk. Meanwhile, what do you think about eating something? I'm sure you're hungry, and Sabine has just prepared a delicious pie."

Emma sat in the reserved space that Rogers had occupied in the morning, and soon Regina brought a generous piece of pie to her and a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon.

"I'll be right over there if you need me." Regina smiled and felt her heart skip a beat as Emma looked at her. There was something intense in her gaze. Something different from when they looked at each other in the morning, but she could not tell what it was.

"Do I get a piece of pie too?" Henry's voice startled her slightly and she turned to find the him smiling significantly at them.

"Of course, my dear." Regina went out to get the pie for Henry and he sat down in front of Emma.

"So..." He started tentatively. "What do you think of the city so far?"

"Town or bar owner?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him and Henry laughed.

"I tried to be discreet, but since you raised the subject..." He fell silent when he saw Roni approaching with his piece of pie and a cup of coffee for him as well. "Thank you, Roni."

She smiled at him and her gaze captured Emma's for a moment and the blonde smiled as their eyes met. With a nod she left leaving them alone again.

"So..."

"It's complicated, kid. Roni and I have a long history and there was always so much more between us than we could say."

A flash of a memory passed through Henry's mind and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, shaking his head.

"Is everything okay, kid?" Emma looked at him in alarm.

"Yes. It's just a memory..." He ran his hands over his face slowly. "But it cannot be. That's a scene from my book only. Most of my imagination."

Emma stared at him for a moment. She wanted to ask what memory it was, but she knew that if he was remembering something it was a sign that the curse was weakening, and it would not take long for it to break, but Regina had told her the consequences if it happened then Emma didn't want to risk their luck until they had found a way to defeat Drizella and break the curse without something bad happening.

Emma changed the focus of the conversation to Henry and soon he was telling her about his life. She felt her heart tighten as he told her about how he had grown up in the system and how he had lost his family in a fire and how his life changed after that. The book he launched and was never exactly the success he had hoped for, life as a driver until the day Lucy appeared at his door saying that he was his father.

Emma laughed and her will was to say, 'karma is a bitch' but this would eventually generate questions she could not answer, and she knew he would not stop until he got answers, so she just kept listening to his story.

After some time, Regina returned with two bottles of beer and collected the empty plates. Before she left, Henry took her arm gently. "Thank you for what you're doing for Jacinda and Sabine." Henry said smiling at Roni and she felt her heart ache.

"She is a model employee." Regina's gaze met Jacinda's and a flash of pain passed through her eyes. Emma noticed the slight change in the tone and expression of the brunette and narrowed her eyes watching her more closely. Her features were painfully sad even though she was struggling to hide behind her smile.

"I know you want everyone to think you're tough, but I see further." Henry smiled genuinely. "You have a good heart. You care about people and you're always trying to help."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment and Emma knew she was using all her strength to keep the tears from flowing down her face. She exchanged another glance with Jacinda and the woman approached their table.

"Emma," Regina called out, waking her from her thoughts. "Can you help me with something?"

"Hmm." She looked at Jacinda and then at Regina and felt there was something. "Of course."

Emma got up and followed the brunette to the other side of the bar while Jacinda took her place in front of Henry.

"What is going on?" Emma whispered to Regina as they stood behind the counter.

"They had a date today." The brunette sighed heavily. "And the way things were going between them I have no doubt how this would end."

"So, you had to get Jacinda out of the way, so the curse would not break, would it?" Emma guessed.

Regina nodded slowly and when her gaze met the other brunette's, she felt Emma's hand slide against her interlacing her fingers and squeezing gently. "I know how hard this is for you." She whispered, pulling her gently to look at her. "But we'll find a way. I promised you I would not leave you alone in this."

After Jacinda told Henry that she couldn't go out with him, he left the bar with a brief nod to both of them and Regina thought she couldn't bear the disappointment in his gaze. Feeling the state of the brunette Emma put her arm around Regina's waist in a side hug. "We'll fix this, I promise." She whispered and felt the brunette relax slightly.

Sabine watched them from the kitchen from the moment they'd left Henry and Jacinda alone and shook her head. 'When will these two admit what they feel for each other?' She thought turning her attention to the dough she was making.

After the day was over, the four women were sitting at one of the tables drinking a beer and trying to relax from the long day when Henry came in rushed, scaring them.

"Henry" Emma and Regina both got up at the same time, looking at him to make sure he was okay. Jacinda was at their side the next moment.

"Eloise Gardener is alive." He smiled widely. "Rogers just called me."

"Eloise is alive?" Regina looked at him incredulously. She felt the anger consuming her insides at the thought of the woman and what she had done to Rogers - or Killian -, and if she was right, Eloise - or Gothel as she actually was - was as awake as she or Drizella.

"Yes, but it does not end there." Henry smiled and looked at Jacinda. "Victoria went to jail."

"Belfrey is in jail?" This time Regina looked really surprised.

"It looks like she was holding Eloise in a captivity." Henry said, alternating his gaze between the women in front of him.

"If Victoria is in jail then Lucy..." Jacinda started.

"You can have Lucy back." Henry smiled and before he could say anything else, the brunette tucked herself into his arms, hugging him.

Regina looked at Emma with her eyes slightly wide and the blonde once more slid her hand against hers entwining her fingers and gently squeezing a silent promise.

After Henry left the four women went up to the apartment and Emma and Regina went straight to the room. The day had been long, exciting, and they were exhausted. Like the night before, Emma went to the shower first, and as the hot water ran down her body, she tried to sort out her thoughts and decide where her conversation with Regina would begin.

"I know you said you were ready to answer my questions, but if you'd rather sleep and leave that conversation for tomorrow I'll understand." Regina said as she finally got out of the shower.

"I won't be able to sleep." Emma sighed. "Not after the intense day we had. So, if you still want those answers we can talk when you're comfortable."

"I promise not to linger in the shower." Regina smiled and laid a kiss on the top of Emma's head before heading for the bathroom. After the door closed the blonde leaned her head against the headboard and closed her eyes thinking how that little gesture had seemed so natural. Like if they did it every day. Emma wondered what it would be like to have fought for Regina instead of choosing the 'safer choice' for fear of rejection and how their lives could have been if things had happened differently. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she barely noticed when the door opened, and Regina came out wearing only a T-shirt - that covered just below her butt - and panties.

"Emma?" The brunette called her slowly so as not to frighten her.

"Hey." She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of her sitting cross-legged in front of her, her hair damp.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was just thinking." Emma admitted, feeling her cheeks flush slightly.

They were silent for a while, their gazes locked on each other as it always was with them, and each seemed stuck in their own world. When the silence became too much for Emma she cleared her throat and Regina seemed to wake up taking her hand and stroking it lightly to encourage her to speak.

"About what Drizella said today." Emma started, but stopped and stood silently for some time.

"You don't have to say anything if you're not comfortable." Regina reassured.

"I want to." Emma looked at her again. "I just don't know where to start. It would be easier if you just asked."

Regina took a deep breath and seemed to choose the words carefully before proceeding. Without knowing for sure what she would hear from the blonde, she thought it safer to ask first about the marriage. "What does Drizella mean by 'your marriage is falling apart'? I mean, it sounds pretty clear what she meant, but I think that has a strong reason for that to be happening."

"The reason my marriage is falling apart is the same one that I should never have married Killian. I do not love him."

Regina's eyes widened, and her mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out. Guilt consumed her as a sense of relief invaded her at the mention of Emma's statement, but she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her back.

"I married him because he was the safest choice. I liked the idea that someone loved me. Someone had wanted me. Someone had chosen me from all the people. I didnt want to disappoint my parents. Not after everything that happened and after having spent so much time away from them. I wanted to be the daughter they both dreamed about. When my brother was born - this will sound very selfish, I know - I felt like I was being replaced and seeing them every day with him hurt like hell, but there was nothing I could do to stop this pain and Killian was there and insisting that he loved me and that he wanted me, so I just gave up fighting his onslaughts. I thought I might come to love him one day. When we last saw each other and Killian and I went back to Storybrooke alone, I really thought I could finally start to love him if I didn't-"

Emma felt a lump in her throat. She didn't know how to proceed. She didn't know how to tell Regina. The brunette was silent, afraid that if she said anything Emma would back away, so she waited patiently until which she spoke again.

"If I did not see you again."

Her gaze locked on Regina's and the brunette stared at her in shock. Her mind was running with the things Emma was saying. Emma had just confessed, even indirectly that she felt something for her. Regina didn't know what to say. Not in a thousand years did she think that one day it would happen. Of course she had noticed the way Emma looked at her, the tension between them, the sacrifices, the companionship, the way they seemed to complete each other, the way their magic work together, their colors, the power of their magic combined, but at the same time Regina thought she might be misunderstanding all this, especially when Emma accepted Hook's proposal.

"After we got back to Storybrooke things fell apart completely." Emma bit her lower lip thinking of how to proceed. Whatever she said from there could - and would - change everything between Regina and her and the fear of rejection was making her shudder. She took a deep breath and her gaze met the brunette's again and Emma felt her world turning upside down. She found no judgment in her gaze. Only a woman waiting for her to tell her story, ready to offer her comfort.

"In the months that followed, I could think of nothing more than our farewell. I didn't want to leave the house for anything, but I forced myself at least to work so that Killian wouldn't notice my condition and in the beginning, it worked, but when I began to deny him his wills and to avoid him in every possible way he came to realize, and it was not long before he connected the dots." Emma felt her body shudder at every word and she knew the tears were coming down silently on her face, but she couldn't stop now. She felt Regina's hand caressing her softly and that was all the comfort she needed at that moment. "The more distant we were, the more cranky Killian would become, and he started spending more time in the Rabbit Hole and always came home drunk until one day he got worse than normal and said things needed to change so he tried to have his way with me and I managed to avoid it and push him away. I just couldn't predict what came next." Emma choked on her tears and Regina quickly caught up with her and placed her in a hug, gently caressing her back in slow circles.

"Sssshh" Regina felt a rage consuming her chest. An anger she hadn't felt in a long time. She was going to kill that pirate and she did not care if it would lead her into the darkness again, but he would pay for what he did to Emma.

"We began to argue very intensely and when I realized there was a huge pool of blood between my legs. Killian seemed to recover from his drinking and called my father to helped him to take me to the hospital because I could not afford to poofed there, but when we arrived it was too late. "

Regina felt her jaw working violently as she tried to control her emotions and thanked her for being in a land without magic, otherwise she was sure her powers would be out of control.

"After that day Killian and I got more and more distant and even though we tried to make things work between us, it would never be the same again." Emma continued when she finally calmed down enough to speak again.

"Why?" Regina asked after a while. Her voice low and hoarse. She had begun to cry and had not even noticed. "Why didn't you leave him and start your life again, Emma? You could..."

"I had no reason for that, Regina." The blonde loosened from her arms just enough to look into her eyes. "Everything I loved the most was far from me, impossible to be reached, I told you, I'm not the strongest of the two of us."

"Oh, Emma." Regina kissed her forehead and pulled her into her arms again. "You were strong enough to come here."

They remained silent, and soon Regina noticed that Emma's breathing had become calm and she did her best to straighten her into the bed without waking her, lying down with her and hugging her gently. Regina laid a kiss in the blonde's hair and began to caress slowly the golden curls. Her mind was racing with everything Emma had told her.

"If you only knew why I chose to remain with Henry..." The brunette whispered before her body finally surrendered to exhaustion. 

* * *

Let me know what you think. =)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! How are you?

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter.

Thank you very much for all the affection and support that each one of you gives me in the reviews in fanfic, kudos, through Facebook or Twitter. You make me want to do a better chapter each time.

I will do my best to post another chapter before the New Year, but I will not promise anything.

I hope you have an amazing Christmas!

See you soon.

* * *

When Regina woke up the next morning Emma was half on top of her just like she had been the morning before. She smiled softly at the sleeping blonde and stroked her curls gently not wanting to wake her. Emma seemed calm in her sleep even with how she was asleep. Regina felt rage consuming her once more as she remembered the things the blonde had told her the night before, vowing once more to finish off that pirate's life no matter what it would cost her. She felt Emma shift her position as she slept and fought a moan as her leg pressed directly into her core. Regina breathed slowly, trying to calm her heartbeat, and her eyes closed tightly as Emma's hand caressed her breast over her T-shirt, her nipple hardening instantaneously with the touch. "Oh my God." Regina sighed trying to focus on something other than the feel of Emma's fingers slowly massaging her nipple. She looked down for the blonde's face trying to see if she was still sleeping and her quiet breathing indicated she was.

Emma groaned in her sleep and Regina felt a wave of pleasure flow through her body directly to her clit making it throb. "Emma, honey." She sighed, deciding that the best thing to do was to wake her up before the situation fled from her control and they would end up in some embarrassing situation. "Emma..." Regina tried again and the blonde mumbled something incomprehensible squeezing lightly on her breast. Regina whimpered as another wave of pleasure rippled through her body. She closed her eyes tightly once more and brought her free hand to Emma's cheek caressing her cheek softly. "Emma, my dear..."

"Hmm" Emma mumbled against Regina shirt.

"You have to wake up."

"I don't want to. It's good here and I'm having the best dream."

"Are you?" Regina chuckled lightly.

"Yes." Emma hummed squeezing the brunettes breast once more.

"And what are you dreaming about?" Regina gasped when Emma rolled her nipple between her fingers over the fabric of her shirt. "Oh my God."

That seemed to wake Emma and she hurled herself away from Regina, almost falling out of bed as she did so. "Oh, shit! Regina I'm sorry." Emma stared at her with wide eyes and open mouth. Her face becoming a shade of red like a tomato. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't- I'm not"

"Emma it's okay." Regina said softly seeing the embarrassment on the blonde's face. "You were sleeping. It's not your fault."

"I was touching you-" Emma got up quickly and left the room before Regina could say anything. The brunette sighed in frustration and got up to prepare for the day. She knew that Emma was mortified at what had happened, but the truth was that she didn't care. The only reason she decided to wake the blonde was to try to avoid such a situation and now she had. Regina cursed and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. She would need it. Her sex throbbed, painfully aroused and she could feel her panties drenched. "Oh, Emma." Regina sighed as she turned on the shower and switched the water temperature to cold. "I wish it had an extra cold temperature."

When Regina left the bath, she didn't find Emma anywhere. Only the breakfast prepared and the table set for her.

"Emma." She sighed and ate in silence as she thought about everything that had been going on in the last few days since the blonde arrived. For years all she had wanted to do was wake up hugging Emma Swan, her scent, her body against hers, her touch... The conversation the night before was still fresh in her mind and she knew she would have to talk to the blonde about this. She couldn't keep her feelings to herself. Not after Emma opened up for her.

"Good Morning." Sabine greeted her as she entered the kitchen. "Any word from Jacinda?"

"Not yet." Regina sighed. "She left before I woke up and so far, she has not returned. I hope everything is fine and that she gets Lucy back now that Victoria is in prison."

"Me too." Sabine sighed and joined her for breakfast. "Where's Emma?"

"I don't know."

"Did you argue?"

"No." Regina smiled. "Not exactly."

"Roni..."

"We didn't argue, it was just... a misunderstanding , if I can call it that"

Sabine raised her eyebrows, but gained no further information, though she suspected, through Roni's mischievous smile that whatever that misunderstanding had been, she enjoyed it.

They finished eating in silence, and Sabine told Roni that she could go ahead to the bar and she'd clean up after breakfast. The brunette said good-bye to her and went downstairs, finding Emma behind the counter with her posture rigid and her gaze focused on a point ahead. "Emma, what-" She broke off when she saw what the blonde was looking at. Henry and Drizella were sitting at one of the more secluded tables and he was videotaping her, probably for his blog. "Hey, look at me." Regina asked gently, touching Emma's chin so that she would turn to her.

"Hey." The blonde smiled weakly. "Sorry for running out early. I-"

"There's no need to apologize." Regina touched her arm gently, stroking up and down slowly.

Emma just nodded. She didn't know what to say or do. She was afraid to take a step and ruin everything before it really started.

They kept their eyes locked on each other for a while, and it was only when they heard Henry's voice that the bubble around them seemed to dissolve. Before Emma could move Regina stepped out from behind the counter and approached them.

"Henry!" Regina smiled at him. "The back door is jammed again could you..."

"Of course."

"Your friend Emma Swan can't do that? We're in the middle of something here." Drizella interrupted with a cynical smile.

"It's no problem at all." Henry got up and started walking. "And this time it's only going to cost you two beers." He said over his shoulder, laughing.

"Stay away from my son." Regina's voice was low and dangerous.

"Or what?" Drizella arched a challenging eyebrow. "What will the Evil Queen do?" It must have been hard for the dear mother to see the sad look of her dear son, to know that his heart was broken and that it was her fault. "

"Careful, you brat." Emma's voice next to her ear made Regina turn to look at her. "You may think you have everything under control here, but I will not let you destroy my family."

"Oh, but I don't have to do that." She smiled innocently. "You did it when you chose Killian Jones."

Regina grabbed Emma's wrist in time to keep the blonde from hitting the girl. "It's not the time, Emma. Not yet." She whispered against her ear, holding her by the waist.

"But you don't want the curse broken any more than I do." She teased and walked away, leaving the two women behind.

Regina let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and pressed her forehead to Emma's shoulder. The blonde closed her eyes with the act so simple but at the same time so intimate. As if they had done it a thousand times. She reached for Regina's hand on her waist and interlaced her fingers, squeezing lightly, silently saying that everything would be all right. "Thanks." Emma whispered, turning to Regina, and hugging her.

(…)

Emma came in carrying the heavier bags as Sabine came in behind with the rest of the groceries. She smiled at Regina and went straight to the brunette's apartment where, with Sabine's help, she put everything away. With any luck until the end of that week they would take everything to the food truck where Jacinda and Sabine would soon be working most of the time.

"I still cannot believe that social services took Lucy instead of leaving her with Jaci." Sabine sighed as they kept their groceries.

"It sucks." Emma grumbled. "But I promise, everything will be fine. Reg- Roni and I will do our best to help."

"Why do you keep calling Roni Regina?" Sabine turned to the blonde with an arched eyebrow.

"It's our thing." Emma smiled as she thought of an acceptable excuse without messing around. "Anyway, Regina means Queen in Italian."

Sabine stared at her for a moment, not buying what the blonde was saying, but she knew there was no point in pressing for an answer. Whatever their story was, it was long, complicated, and full of things to be solved, and she knew better than to mess with it.

"Do you think this Miss Scarlet could be a problem for them?" Sabine chose to change the subject, returning the story of Lucy's custody.

"Depends on what the deal is between Jacinda and that Victoria bitch."

"Wow!" Sabine laughed. "You really don't like her, do you?"

"Do you know when you feel there is something in a particular person and that makes you aware that you can't trust her? As a bonus she is separating mother and daughter No one separates mother daughter... or son. Sometimes parents need to give up their children, so they can have a better future... "Emma felt the tears burning in her eyes, threatening to fall and turned so that Sabine wouldn't notice. "But I know this is not the case with Jacinda and Lucy. Anyone can see that she's a great mom and would never let something bad happen to her, anyone can see how much they love each other."

(…)

Henry was sitting at the counter working on a new project when a young man approached him and got into conversation when he saw what Henry was hearing.

"This is one of the best songs in the world!"

"Certainly." Henry smiled, putting the headset on the counter. "But the best of them is... Temptation." They both say it at the same time. "Henry"

"I'm Nick"

"Oh, you two have already met." Jacinda says in a tight voice as she sees them talking. "That's great." She offers a taut smile.

"Oh, you're Henry..." Nick smiles widely. "J told me that you wrote Lucy's favorite book."

Regina watches the three of them from a corner of the bar. The memories of some moments ago still very fresh in her mind. The way she held Emma's wrist and hugged her from behind to stop her from going over to Drizella and the way that act seemed so normal, so right between them, as if they'd done it their whole life. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, taking a deep breath before reaching for something to do and occupying her mind before she went crazy.

"So, you know Lucy and Jacinda?" Henry smiled trying to hide the pang of jealousy he was feeling.

"Nick is the lawyer I hired to help bring Lucy back." Jacinda interrupts in hopes that the conversation will end there, and she can talk to the man in private, but of course things will not go as she expects.

"I'm not just a lawyer. I'm Lucy's father." Nick responds, but there is no arrogance in his voice. Just a sad tone.

"Ah... Lucy's father. Cool."

"Nick," Jacinda calls out, her voice warning. "What are you doing here? I said I'd take the documents to you later."

"Yeah, but I was just passing by and I thought I could speed things up so if you have the papers here..."

The brunette sighed and picked up a folder under the counter, handing it to Nick.

"Thank you." He put the folder inside his case and said good-bye to Henry. "See you tonight, J."

"So... Lucy's father? I'm glad to see he's cool and successful."

"Believe me, this is a surprise to me too. Until this morning I had not heard from him for 10 years."

(…)

"Are you alright?" Emma asks, seeing Regina with a frown watching Henry and Jacinda.

"Of course." The brunette turns to her with a weak smile. "I didn't notice you coming."

"You were so focused on watching them that you wouldn't notice a train passing behind you." Emma teased trying to ease the tension she was seeing in Regina. "What's the problem? And don't even think about making an excuse, I have a super power. Remember?"

Regina rolled her eyes, but she smiled. The mere presence of the blonde was enough to relieve some of her tension. "I have the feeling that this day will not end well."

"What do you mean?" Emma looked at the brunette with a frown.

"Jacinda hired a lawyer to help her get Lucy back."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yes." Regina turned her back to where they were and looked completely at the blonde. "The problem is that here, with the curse and everything else, Jacinda thinks he's Lucy's father."

"Oh, shit." Emma breathed.

"Yes."

"We're going to fix it, Regina." Emma placed her hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "I came here to help you and bring our family together and that's exactly what we're going to do."

Regina smiled at her, unable to say anything. She knew that if she opened her mouth to say something she wouldnt be able to contain her tears and she would not collapse in front of everyone again. Since Emma had arrived her emotions were overwhelming in her and she didn't know how much longer she could keep them off the surface. She closed her eyes when she felt Emma's arms wrap around her in a gentle, yet strong and comforting embrace. Gradually Regina felt her body relax and put her hands around the blonde's waist holding her back. "Thank you, Emma."

Without thinking about what she was doing, Emma placed a kiss in Regina's hair and closed her eyes, feeling her scent invade her senses.

They stayed that way for a few seconds and the sound of something falling in the bar kitchen made them part.

"Maybe it's time to talk with Gold and find out if he's willing to help us." Regina said still holding Emma's waist. They were far enough to look into each other's eyes, but their hands still touched shoulders and waist.

"Do you think Gothel will bring us problems now that she's free?"

"Everything is possible. She's working with Drizella, but I still haven't figured out what they're up to."

"Maybe Rogers can help us."

"How exactly? He thinks he's responsible for her and that her safety is his duty."

"Exactly." Emma smiled. "That means he's going to keep an eye on her until he's sure she's okay, and with that we can get close enough to find out what she's up to."

(…)

When they entered the station, Regina felt the light weather surrounding the place, but when she looked at Rogers she saw that despite everything he seemed tense. Emma looked around for Gold, but there was no sign of him.

"Oh, hey, Rogers, I'm looking for Weaver. Is he around?" Regina smiled as she approached the boy's table.

"Oh, hey, Roni." Rogers smiled. "I'm afraid not. Weaver is probably out being a shady, treacherous bastard somewhere."

They both looked at each other and arched a brow at his answer.

"I heard how it all went down with Eloise. Where is she now?" Regina risked. Since Gold was not there she would try to get answers about Gothel and try to find out what her game would be now.

"She's, uh, at a transitional home. I've promised to keep watchful eye on her."

"Oh? Well, that's that kind of you." Regina exchanged a look with Emma confirming her suspicions earlier. He would eventually take them to Gothel or Drizella and perhaps they could find a way to break the curse without endangering the lives of their family. "From the sounds of it, she's not the only one who needs help. Henry told me about how Weaver used that girl, Tilly." Emma looked confused at the brunette for a moment, but with a brief nod from the other woman she was silent.

"Seems to me like she wanted to be a pawn."

"You know, people only let themselves be used when they dont have any other option, so maybe you can give her one." Regina sighed and for the tone her voice Emma knew she was not just talking about this girl. She knew enough about the brunette's story to know that in a way, Regina was talking about her too, and it made her heart ache. Everyone she loved or let approach her, used her somehow.

"Okay, I'll take a look at her." He replied reluctantly. Tilly had lied to him and it had hurt. He couldn't say exactly why. It wasn't just because that she said Eloise was dead, but something inside him said that his connection to this girl was more intense than he wanted to accept. Each time he saw her it was as if a part of him that was missing had returned and made him feel complete again, but as far as he remembered, Rogers had never seen this girl before, so he put that feeling aside.

"You're a good cop, Rogers."

He smiled weakly at her and leaned over to take the knife he'd used to cut the cake on his desk just before they entered.

"Hey, what's this?"

"Looks delicious." Emma said to no one in particular. She felt her mouth salivate when she noticed the cake.

"It's a thank you from Eloise."

"Oh." Regina smiled and before anyone could foresee her next move she took the cake and threw it in the trash next to his desk.

"Regina!" Emma's indignation was drowned out by Rogers's incredulity.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Too much sugar will kill ya." She responded by turning to the exit. Emma gave him an apologetic look and followed the brunette out of the station.

"What the hell was that?"

Regina rolled her eyes and stopped to face her when they were far enough from the place. "If I leave you on your own you will kill yourself."

"What?"

"Did not you learn anything from me?" Regina sighed heavily and took Emma's hand as she walked with her through the streets. When she realized what she was doing and tried to withdraw her hand she felt the blonde squeeze lightly and smile at her silently saying that everything was fine. "When a villain gives you something to eat, you do not eat it. Or have you forgotten the pie?"

"You're not a villain anymore." Emma shrugged.

"You're right, Emma, I'm not." Regina smiled. "But that does not apply to Eloise, or Gothel, as you prefer to call her."

"Oh." The blonde seemed to finally connect the dots and grimaced as she remembered that she had wanted a piece of cake as well. "I need to learn to say no to food."

Regina laughed, and Emma felt her heart pound. It was the first time she'd heard the brunette's laughter since they'd met again, and it was like music to her ears. She remembered that Regina's laughter was one of the things she loved most in the world and just stared at her in silence.

"What is it?" The brunette turned when she noticed that Emma wasn't walking with her.

Emma felt her cheeks flush as her gaze met Regina's, but she took a deep breath and answered. "I had forgotten, the sound of your laughter, it's beautiful."

Regina smiled widely at her and felt her cheeks burn with what Emma had said. They stood staring at each other for a few seconds, and the sound of a horn took them from their private bubble, startling them. Emma swayed, and Regina held her and once again everything seemed to disappear around them. She could feel the blonde's breath on her skin and it was sending shivers all over her body. Regina saw Emma's gaze fall to her lips and the blonde ran her tongue over her own lips, but before she could end the little distance between them another horn sounded and this time they moved away.

"Sorry." Emma muttered as she started walking toward the bar.

(…)

"Hey, Emma." Henry smiled as they entered the bar. "I'm going to take a look at Jacinda and Sabine's truck and I thought maybe you could help me."

"Hmm. Of course..." She turned to Regina, who smiled widely at her. "See you later." And once again Emma acted without thinking. She leaned toward the brunette and kissed her cheek.

"Hmm... yes. See you later." Regina felt her cheeks burn, but she couldn't help the smile spread across her face. She still didn't know exactly what was going on between them or what was going to happen, but she knew that the conversation they had the night before had changed things between them.

"Ready to get the blonde and tell her who's in charge?" Sabine's voice made Regina jump, startled.

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Roni." Sabine smirked. "Even a blind man can see the flames between you."

"I don't-"

"Keep denying it as much as you want." The brunette moved back toward the kitchen again. "I just hope I'm not around when that flame turns into a fire."

Regina rolled her eyes and went about her day's chores. Her thoughts alternated between Jacinda and Lucy, and Killian and Alice and also Gold. Whether he would help them or whether he would continue to pretend he was under the curse. She thought about what Emma had told her last night, and her mind flew to Storybrooke and to Snow and David and how they were so blind they did not realize how unhappy their daughter was. She thought of her little town. Her beloved town where she finally got everything she wanted. Not just revenge against Snow White, but also forgiveness, love, a family.

(…)

"So... you and Roni" Henry started after a while. "You..."

"No kid." Emma sighed. "It's complicated, I already told you that."

"But it doesnt have to stay complicated forever."

"You're right." Emma bent down beside him to get a key to tinker with the back of the truck while he was underneath it. "I think maybe we've taken a major step last night."

"Oh..."

"No!" Emma hastened to cut off his thought. All she didn't need was her son making assumptions about his moms in situations... well... in situations which children shouldnt think about their mothers. Even if they did not know they were their mothers. "It was not any of that, kid, we talked, and I told her things I didn't tell anyone, not even my parents, I kind of told her how I feel."

"That's great, Emma!" Henry stepped out from under the truck and turned to go to her. "And what did she say? Because I know she has feelings for you."

"She didn't say-"

"What, why not?" The boy's eyes widened, and he ran his hand through his hair. "I know she likes you. I can see that in her eyes."

"Our conversation wasn't simple, kid. The weight of the things I told her... I understand why she didnt say anything in response and I'm not going to blame her for it."

"But you can't keep running from it forever. I know Roni has feelings for you." Henry sighed. "I know her a little bit, but I feel like I've known her my whole life and when I look at her I see the way she looks at you and what I think is that she has looked at you like that since... I don't know... A long time."

Emma felt the tears burning in her eyes and turned to escape the intensity of the things her son was saying. The fact that Henry didn't know who she was, made him more confident in what he was talking about and not bothered too much about how to say it and no one had spoken to her this way about her feelings for Regina or vice versa and she knew that didn't there was no one in the world who knew them better than their son. Even though at that moment he didn't know who they really were.

"Just think of what I told you, okay?" Henry put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed softly. "I know we barely know each other and I have no right to get into your life, but I see the way you look at each other and the love that's between you. It's something you only see in fairy tales."

Emma let out a strangled laugh and unable to keep the tears from sliding down her face, but before she could say anything Sabine's voice cut off the moment and Henry came back to the front of the truck to talk to the woman while Emma was composing herself.

"Writer boy." Sabine greeted him, smiling. "What the hell are you doing here on a Friday night."

"Operation Food Truck." Henry smiled at her and looked over his shoulder to where Emma was.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"It means that as soon as I get the engine running, I'm gonna install the fryers, and then I'm gonna go in the back, - and I'm gonna get the -"

Emma laughed low in the back of the truck listening Henry babbling. He'll never change when it comes to girls she thought.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Sabine laughed. "Does this newfound industriousness have anything to do with a former drummer-turned-lawyer who waltzed back into Jacindas life recently?"

"No. I just thought that you two might appreciate an actual working vehicle."

He threw the keys at her and left, leaving the three of them behind. Emma shook her head. She knew how Henry was feeling. She had been in this position several times and there was no easy way to fix it. She heard Jacinda's hurried footsteps coming up behind him and for a moment she allowed herself to hope they could get it right. Shortly after, she heard Nick say goodbye to Sabine and the brunette left leaving her behind. Emma thanked Henry for telling her where the extra key was and then she locked the place and went to the bar where Regina probably expected her worried that she'd been gone so long. The truck repair - part of it - had taken longer than they'd anticipated, and her phone ran out of battery.

When she entered the bar, Regina offered a relieved smile at the sight of her and Emma could do nothing but smile back.

"How was it with the truck?" Regina asked as the blonde approached the counter.

"We were able to fix a lot. Our son is really good with this mechanics thing." Emma laughed. "I think he inherited that from me "

"Yeah." Regina rolled her eyes playful.

A few minutes later the door opened again, and Henry entered. Immediately the two of them noticed his mood and he just nodded toward the reserved part of the bar. They looked at each other and with a brief nod from Regina the blonde took a bottle of whiskey and two glasses and walked to where the boy sat.

"I assume the conversation with Jacinda didn't go very well..." Emma said softly.

"I don't know where I was headed when I thought we might... you know."

"Mind if I sit down? I brought something for us." Emma smiled weakly and held the bottle in her hand.

Henry arched an eyebrow at her and pushed the chair with his foot for Emma to sit on. She set a dose for each and they had barely begun to talk when she saw Regina turning a dose behind the counter and heard footsteps in the main hall and then Gold's voice, but Henry wasn't paying attention to it. He was more concerned about drowning his pain in the doses of whiskey that bottle would offer. He began to tell her about his conversation with Jacinda and how Victoria had convinced her to give up Lucy while Regina was talking to Gold in the main hall.

"My father always said true love is not easy, but once you find it nothing can replace it." Emma said looking at where Regina was talking to Gold. "Today I know he was right, you know?"

Henry looked at her with arched eyebrows and she laughed weakly. "I didn't believe it at first, this fairy-tale nonsense, but over time I was seeing that the sense of true love was too broad, I saw my parents go through a lot of things to be together and finally have peace. I saw another couple going through more things and in the end, they managed to overcome everything and have the life they always dreamed of." Emma smiled faintly thinking of her parents and of Gold and Belle and how these four very different people in the background were looking for the same thing. Love. Acceptance. Happiness. Gold made many mistakes in his long life, but he managed to find love anyway.

"But that doesn't apply to you, does it?" Henry's voice lifted her from his thoughts. "Or me..."

"No, kid, that's where you're wrong." Emma poured another shot of whiskey into her glass and turned it all at once, looking back at Regina. "I found the true love they both talked about, but I was afraid. Fear of being rejected, afraid of not being enough, afraid to ruin everything and I ended up letting this love slip between my fingers. Hurting me and her in the process."

"But you can still fix it." Henry said turning another dose of whiskey.

Emma turned to him and watched him for a few moments thinking about the things they had talked about that day. Maybe she could really fix it. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe she was enough for Regina.

They continued talking for a while, oblivious to Regina and Gold's conversation, and only when the brunette walked toward them with a glass Emma knew the conversation had not gone well.

Regina narrowed her eyes at them, noting their lazy smiles and the way they were babbling some nonsense.

"Are you drunk?" She looked at them incredulously.

"No." Emma smiled.

"Why do people even fall in love anyway? It's supremely masochistic, it's a colossal waste of time, and it's stupid." Henry said at the same time, and they both looked at him with arched eyebrows.

"You dont believe that." Regina looked from one to the other and then to the nearly empty bottle. "Did you two drink all this by yourself?"

"See my friend Emma here... in love-"

"Hey, kid." The blonde interrupted him before he said anything more than he should. "The subject here is you and your love life, not me."

"Or lack of it do you mean?" Henry laughed bitterly.

"Did something happen with Jacinda?"

"More like nothing happened with Jacinda. Maybe Lucy's right. Maybe we really are all cursed."

"Hey! Hey!" They both said at the same time.

Regina picked up the bottle and the glasses and started walking toward the counter with the two just behind her. "Enough."

"I'm not drunk, Roni." Henry smiled.

"You know what? You and Jacinda are not the only ones stuck." Regina put the bottle back on the shelf and the glasses in the sink. "Victoria Belfrey may be locked up, but we have bigger problems now. And we need help."

"He's not going to help, is he?" Emma rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench in front of the counter.

"Not that this is a surprise, but I really hoped we didn't have to leave town."

"Problems? Who will not help? Get out of the city?" Henry looked confused at them and Emma raised her eyebrow at the last part.

"I'm out of options here in Hyperion Heights, so I'm going to San Francisco."

"San Francisco?" Emma's eyes widened. The idea of traveling with Regina leaving her momentarily a little soberer.

"Okay, what the hell is in San Francisco?"

"An old friend." Regina smiled, alternating her gaze between them.

"Great."

"Who hates me."

"Less great."

"Who?" Emma asked confused. "It's someone I know or someone who appeared after-"

"Someone you know very well, Miss Swan."

"Back to Miss Swan?"

"Only when you join our son to get drunk." Regina whispered in her ear, making her shudder.

"Oh, God." Emma murmured with her eyes closed. Regina's breath on her neck and the tone of her voice sent shivers all over her body and Emma felt her panties soaking wet.

"Gross." Henry grimaced and then he laughed.

"And you, Henry Mills could definitely use the change of scenery. So, what do you say, hmm? Up for a road trip?" Regina turned to him, smiling, pleased with Emma's reaction.

"I'm pretty drunk right now, and I'm pretty sure I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I do love the idea of leaving Heights for a while."

"In that case you'd better sleep here today." Regina smiled relieved. "I wouldn't be a good friend if I let you drive drunk."

"I don't want to bother you. Besides Jaci lives with you and after today I don't know if would be a good idea..."

"You're right." Regina leaned toward him. "Jacinda lives with me for now, but the house is still mine and I'm sure she'll understand."

"If you say so."

The three of them went upstairs to Regina's house and the brunette tried to hold back the laughter when she saw Emma and her son struggling on the steps to keep from falling. She was angry that they were drunk, but she understood their motives and besides, Henry was major, and she couldn't do anything about it.

She arranged the couch for him and led Emma into the bedroom, sending the blonde to the shower before bed.

"Good evening, Emma." Regina kissed her forehead and smiled at the sight of her as she returned to the bedroom after her shower.

* * *

As always, let me know what you found and what you expect for the next chapter. This trip promises and I really want to know what you think will happen (or expect it to happen).


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys. How are you?**_

 _ **Sorry for the long delay with this chapter.**_

 _ **My laptop became shit after the last update and I swear I'm about to throw it against the wall one of these days and that's one of the reasons I'm late because there are days when this thing just doesn't work at all.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm already in search of a new one.**_

 _ **This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but equally important.**_

 _ **I know you'll probably want to kill me by the end of this chapter, but don't worry, I'm already writing the next one.**_

 _ **I still haven't received the corrected chapter from my beta, but I wanted to update this story for you, so I hope it do not have too many mistakes.**_

 _ **That's it for now. See you soon.**_

* * *

When Emma woke up the next morning she groaned as she felt her head aching and instantly regretted the large amount of alcohol she drank the night before. She pulled the duvet over her face covering it because of the light coming through the window.

"Good morning, Emma. There's an aspirin and water on the nightstand." Regina said softly so as not to make the blonde's headache worse.

"Could you close the curtain?" Emma grunted gently with her face still covered.

The brunette laughed weakly and got up to attend Emma's request. "Here." Regina said as she sat on the bed, handing her aspirin and water. "You'll feel better after you take this and enjoy a warm bath."

"Thanks." Emma took the duvet from her face and couldn't help a grimace of pain. Even with the curtains closed the light still entered the room.

"Henry is already awake." Regina took the glass of water and placed it on the bedside table again. "He just got out of the shower and apparently it's not as bad as you."

"Oh, that's such a compliment." Emma grumbled, burying her face in the pillow.

"It's not my fault if you decided to drink almost a whole bottle of whiskey last night, Miss Swan. Now get up and go take a shower because we have a long trip ahead. In the meantime, I'll prepare breakfast for us."

Regina smiled weakly and without thinking much of what she was doing, she leaned toward Emma and kissed her forehead before leaving the bedroom. The blonde lay for a few more minutes enjoying Regina's gesture and remembering the day before. Ever since she'd been in Hyperion Heights, everything had been so intense and happening so fast that she barely had time to stop and think about everything. Even when they lived in Storybrooke, things didn't happen so fast. Even in the worst weeks she could always take time out for herself and put her thoughts in order. That was one of the reasons she had managed to avoid taking Regina for so long. Every time she felt she was about to lose control and pin Regina against the nearest wall or bent her over her desk and take her or just take that smile off her face with a kiss, Emma would shut down somewhere and stay there until she could order out her thoughts.

With a frustrated groan she got up and went to take a shower, as Regina had suggested. They had a long day ahead and the sooner they left this town, the better it would be. Emma had no idea what awaited them in San Francisco besides knowing that it was Zelena. If the redhead was under the curse things might not be so easy since Regina mentioned that she hated her. This was clearly something caused by the curse, for she was almost certain that the Mills sisters had been at peace since... She shook her head to brush away those memories and let the hot water wrap around her body, relaxing her almost immediately. A few minutes later, Emma left the bath and changed, realizing that there were two suitcases near the bed. One was hers, which she brought when she left Storybrooke to come to Regina and the other was probably the brunette's. She smiled to herself and left the room to find Regina and Henry for breakfast.

"Oh, there you are." Henry smiled at the sight of her approaching. "How are you feeling?"

"Good morning, kid." Emma sat next to him and bumped her shoulder against the his gently. "I'm feeling better now, but when I woke up I felt like I was hit by a truck."

"Roni's drinks are really strong."

Emma and Regina looked at each other silently, both remembering the night Henry had brought Emma to Storybrooke and the dose of apple cider they'd shared before the blonde said leave, saying she'd be back in Boston and then the bug rolling on the road and Emma waking up at the police station the next day with Graham saying pretty much the same thing. They both looked away with this memory. Each for a reason. Regina, for regretting what she had done to the hunter and Emma because, for some reason, she missed him sometimes. Graham was good.

"Oh, Henry!" Sabine's voice broke the tension that was forming, and Regina smiled relieved by the presence of the brunette. "Good morning, Roni, Emma."

"Good morning, Sabine." The three of them said almost at the same time.

"Sabine, we need to take a short trip, can you and Jacinda take over the bar?" Regina asked gently.

"Sure, Roni." The brunette sat down at the table with them and accepted the piece of pie that Henry set before her. "Are you alright? I mean... the three of you traveling suddenly... did something happen?"

"I need to see a friend in San Francisco." Regina simply replied. Any other information she gives could be risky and puts them in danger. She knew that Drizella would make no effort to have her revenge on her mother. And Gothel... well, Gothel was already dangerous enough on her own, but having Drizella by her side and her blind thirst for revenge could be even more risky. That was why she was going to Zelena. She needed her sister's help.

"Hum... alright." Sabine looked suspiciously, but said nothing. Roni was helping her and Jacinda more than she could ask and she couldn't deny a simple request like that.

They finished the rest of the breakfast in silence and then the three said goodbye to Sabine and left for San Francisco.

Emma turned on the radio and left it at some station and instantly regretted it. The song that filled the bug seemed to have been tailor made for her and Regina and their whole story. When she went to change the station, she felt the brunette's hand over hers silently asking her not to change. Emma nodded softly and tried to focus on the road and the long hours ahead.

Regina stared at her from the corner of the eye. Emma stared at the road ahead of them, but she could see her taut jaw beneath pale skin and the way her eyes became incredibly clearer and seemed to shift to a blue-green as the sun reflected on them. She watched the shadows that the lashes formed on the cheekbones, the small freckles she had scattered over her cheeks, and she felt an almost unstoppable urge to touch his skin and caress her face and before she could give way to his impulses she turned him. face to the window and focused on watching the road. Emma was breathtaking. From the back seat Henry watched them both in silence and he felt a strange sensation; as if he had already witnessed this sort of scene between them times enough in his life. He felt as if he knew exactly what was going on between them, but at the same time he couldn't identify exactly what it was. When Regina turned her face to the window he felt his heart ache with what he saw in the brunette's gaze. There was so much love in them that he could almost touch. He noticed Emma's tense shoulders and knew she was struggling to stay focused on the road and not turn around and watch the brunette at her side. Henry felt something in his chest every time he was with them. It was as if he felt complete, as if he were with his family and that made his heart ache because it couldn't be true. He grew up in the system, without a family, without mothers, without anyone.

Suddenly he noticed that Emma was singing along with the music, in a whisper that did not exceed the sound coming from the speakers, but the tears that threatened to trickle down her face seemed to sound louder than any other sound around them. She turned to look at Regina at that moment, and as she did so, the tears fell silently down her face. It lasted no more than a few seconds, but it was enough for Henry to feel that he was invading Emma's very intimate moment and turned quickly to look out the window.

Most of the trip happened in silence as they couldn't talk about Zelena or the curse before Henry.

When they arrived in San Francisco it was night and then they went to a hotel near the place where they would meet Zelena the next day.

"I suggest you rest well tonight, Emma. Tomorrow we have a long day and you didn't let Henry or me drive on the way here." Regina said in a worried tone. She could feel the tension in the blonde's body and she wanted to offer herself to make a massage, but how could it end? Probably somehow disastrous between them. No. She would do her best to keep her hands away from Emma's body.

"I'm sorry if that made you worried, but I had to keep my mind occupied." Emma sighed wearily. "Many things have happened in the last few days and I barely had time to organize my thoughts and I need to make some decisions."

"I'm sorry for dragging you into the middle of this mess."

"You don't have to apologize, Regina." Emma looked at her and a warm smile spread across her face for the first time that day. "Actually, I'm glad you called me that night." The blonde rose and approached Regina, touching her face gently, as if to memorize it. "I promise everything will be fixed. Everything will be fine."

Regina felt her heart pounding madly at this closeness. The warmth of Emma's body, the soft touch of her hands on her face and her breath against her neck were not helping at all in the decision to keep her hands off her. Regina didn't trust her voice to speak so she just nodded, once again placing all her trust in Emma.

A faint sound of knocking on the door took them out of the moment and Emma walked away to find Henry on the other side of the door. He held two packages of food from a restaurant near the hotel and smiled extending one toward Emma.

"I wasn't sure what you could want so I got lasagna." He said when the blonde gave him room to enter. "And for dessert I brought apple pie. I hope you don't mind."

When they heard Henry say that he had some lasagna and apple pie, they both felt their hearts beat faster, and Regina struggled so that her eyes wouldn't get wet with tears threatening to fall. Emma smiled weakly behind him and then asked him to put the packages on the bed while they set up the small dining table.

"It looks delicious, kid." Emma approached, helping Regina tidy up the small dining table in the corner of the room.

After the three of them were settled on the small table Henry finally spoke. "So..." He began, tentatively between one bite and another. "What will we do tomorrow?"

"We're going to the gym." Regina sighed. She had never been too fond of physical activity, but if that was the only way to get to Zelena, so be it.

"Do not tell me she works at a gym." Emma asked with wide eyes and barely able to contain the laughter. "I can't wait for this."

"Do not push your luck, Miss Swan."

"Okay, and what's the plan?" Henry asked after wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"The plan is that you and I are going to talk to her while Emma is looking for another friend of ours, that, I hope, will be working with my friend."

Emma gave the brunette a confused look. Regina had not mentioned anyone in Zelena's company, and she really had no idea who she might be. Before she could ask, she saw the brunette mutter, 'I'll explain it to you later,' and just continued savoring her lasagna. It wasn't as good as Regina's or even Granny's, but in the hunger Emma was in, it was something of the gods.

After they finished the meal they still talked for a while until Henry withdrew with the excuse that it was already late, and everyone needed to rest after the long day's journey before they took up the gym the next day.

"So..." Emma turned to Regina as the door closed behind her. "Who is the person with Zelena?"

"I think you'd better sit down." Regina sighed. She cursed low under her breath for not having had time to talk to the blonde about it better.

"You're making me worried, Regina."

"There's no reason to worry any more than we already are, but maybe it's a little shock for you when I tell you who the person is with Zelena and why." The brunette indicated the bed and Emma sat looking at her in confusion. "As you know, time passes differently on some realms and that's why so many of us do not age and-

"Do not make me think about age now." Emma interrupted with a nervous laugh.

"I think I should get right to the point, then." Regina sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and crossing her legs in front of her body. Emma's gaze wandered slowly down her long exposed legs before her and unconsciously licked her lips. Her gaze wandered from the brunette legs to her waist and torso - covered by a light tank top and Emma felt her throat dry as she noticed the fabric did not leave much to her imagination - and finally her eyes met Regina's. The brunette had her cheeks flushed, but there was a fire in her gaze and she could barely hide what Emma's hungry gaze had caused in her.

"So..." The blonde cleared her throat and, reluctantly, looked away from the brunette before her.

"After that day you and the pirate came to visit Henry and I decided that I would stay with him there, we went on some adventures and in one of them we ended up going to Oz..." Regina sighed, running her hands through her hair. "And in this adventure for Oz we found Ruby, but she was alone. Dorothy had died a few years ago and she continued to take care of the kingdom with the help of Mulan and the other witches. When we met she asked if she could leave with us because it was very difficult to stay there and remember Dorothy every day and then she left with us.

Emma stared at the brunette with wide eyes and her thoughts raced trying to take in all the information she was receiving. She couldn't imagine what it was like to lose her true love forever. That was probably capable of destroying a person.

"Some time later Zelena ended up going to one of those realms too and joined us. Robyn was already a little girl of about seven at this time and my sister thought it would be better to find some place to settle down instead of jumping on adventure in adventure and surprisingly Ruby offered to go with them. When we met again some time later they were together and... they said it was something related to wolves and witches and how they are interconnected. It is a kind of true love but different from which we know in the Enchanted Forest."

"So, you're telling me your sister and Ruby..." Emma still stared at her with wide eyes, but a smile was spreading across her face. "Nice."

"Nice?" Regina raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Of all I told you is all you have to say?"

"Actually, I'd love to hear about your adventures, but I do not think it's the time for it. And if Ruby could find another love after Dorothy and if Zelena is happy with her then that's all I need to know right now. "

"You always surprise me, Emma Swan."

Regina settled into the bed and patted the empty side, indicating that Emma should lie down next to her. "Drizella and Gothel made Zelena hate me again when they cast the curse and our meeting will not be the easiest."

"I hate this brat." Emma murmured as she lay down beside Regina. "Uhm... Regina." The blonde called low. "How do you intend to wake Zelena and Ruby from the curse?"

"When we found out that Drizella was planning something, Zelena and I prepared some of that potion that brings the memories back and we keep it with us. Of course, as long as we are under the curse we will not remember it or where we keep, but once one of us is awake... "

"You can waken the other." Emma finished for her. "So why not use this on Henry and the others? They could be together again, and the curse would not be broken, and everyone would be out of danger."

"Unfortunately, that's not quite the way it works." Regina sighed, turning in the mattress to look at Emma. "You don't think this was the first thing I thought when that brat woke me?"

Emma shrugged slightly. She cursed herself for never having learned much about magic and spells and things like that with Regina. The truth is they have never had much time for this. Always had a new villain to fight, a new curse.

"Every spell, every curse is different from the other, it's unique. Drizella is more powerful than you can imagine, and she's not alone in it. Gothel is even more powerful and they have a legion of witches by their side. I risked too much calling you, but I had to do it. I couldn't keep our son away from his family alone. I knew that the only person who could give me strength, help me, support me... it was you, Emma. "

Emma felt her heart pound madly in her chest with the closeness and words Regina had just said. She stroked Regina's face ever so gently and the brunette sighed at the touch. Since Emma had appeared in Hyperion Heighs they danced around each other like that. Soft touches, caresses they had never before imagined they could someday make, and the warmth of their bodies always so close. Emma slid her finger slowly over Regina's lips, tracing their contours gently. She stopped over the scar in the corner of her upper lip and slowly ran her finger through it.

"I've always wanted to touch your scar." Emma whispered, and the brunette closed her eyes, letting a sigh escape her partially parted lips. "I always wanted to know what the story was, but I never had the guts to ask because I was afraid it might be accompanied by a painful memory and I didn't want to make you relive it just to satisfy my curiosity."

Regina remained silent for a few moments, only enjoying Emma's caresses, letting herself be carried away by the soft touch of her fingers sliding slowly against her skin. She thought that if with only that, her body was on fire, she didn't want to imagine what would happen if she and Emma were to have something more intimate. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly. "I got that scar when I was little. I was walking through the forest and I saw some young boys mocking a little boy. I yelled at them to leave the boy alone, but they just ignored me. When the older one pushed the boy and he fell I simply went over them and attacked him with a piece of tree trunk that I found next to me. Of course, that wasn't the smarter attitude since the boy was a lot bigger than I. He took the trunk off my hand and slapped my face with the back of his hand and he was really very strong as it cut my lip. Even with all the pain I was feeling I was able to stand up and hit a kick in his lower parts. Then the other boy and I ran off."

Emma laughed and pressed her forehead against Regina's, caressing once again her scar. "We have a rebel here. Who would say."

"Oh, shut up, Emma."

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you now." Emma said in an almost desperate whisper.

"Believe me, Emma, there's nothing I want more right now, but we don't-"

"I know." The blonde closed her eyes tightly and turned, not wanting Regina to see the tears she couldn't contain.

They remained silent for a long time and when Emma finally turned around again she noticed that Regina had fallen asleep. She got up carefully so as not to wake the brunette and took her cell phone, sitting at the window of the small bedroom and watching the night unfolding in the warm California. The device seemed to weigh a ton in her hand as she thought about the decision she was about to make. That could change everything, especially between Regina and her.

Emma thought about her childhood, always alone and without friends, she remembered her teenage years and Lilith and how she had gone wrong with the only person who really wanted to be her friend, she thought of Neal and how she loved him and how he changed her life. Emma remembered the time she spent in prison because of him and how she felt even more alone, but how she managed to get up when she left. She remembered Cleo, the woman who helped her and that because of her Emma had become a bail bondsman, and how everything changed afterwards. She remembered the night Henry appeared at her door and took her to Storybrooke and then she set her eyes on Regina for the first time and how she had felt at the sight of the brunette. Regina was the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen in her life. The most beautiful, the most attractive and the most irritating. All the moments with the brunette seemed to run in her head like a movie and she closed her eyes and let herself sink into the memories. In every moment, in every touch, in every word unsaid. She could have avoided so much if she'd had enough courage to face her ghosts.

When she looked at the display of her cell phone the phone dialed almost 00:00 a.m. and she debated for some time between calling up Killian and solving it at once and hoping to sleep for a few hours or wait until the next morning. After a few minutes pondering her options she finally unlocked her cell phone and dialed it. The pirate answered after the fifth ring, his voice hoarse from the drink and his angry tone. 'That will not be easy,' Emma thought and took a long breath before speaking.

"Killian?" She whispered, and her voice seemed very loud in the quiet room.

"Do you know what time it is, Swan?"

"Oh, good evening to you too, Killian. Yes, I'm fine." She said sarcastically.

"You left me with just a note saying that your family needed you. I AM YOUR FAMILY, EMMA! I have been your family since the day we were married. Henry is a grown man who can handle himself alone and as far as I can remember he was with his dear mother."

"Do not talk about my son or Regina." Emma said between clenched teeth. "I neglected them too much because of you, Killian, I abandoned them because of you!"

"You did no more than your duty as a wife, Swan. You should have given me a happy ending, but instead you were selfish all the time." Killian shouted.

If Emma closed her eyes she could see his image perfectly in front of her. His blue eyes twinkled dangerously with a barely restrained rage, his face and neck red and if she was in front of him, his good hand would be closed in a tight fist at the side of his body. She felt a shiver run through her body, but not a good one. She knew what would come next if they were face to face and thanked for not being there.

"You have rejected me almost every night since we came back from that damned realm when you insisted on going to visit your son and tell him that you were pregnant! You lost our son!"

"Are you implying that the blame for what happened is mine?" Emma asked incredulously, her voice rising sharply with the anger rising in her chest. She then remembered the brunette sleeping on the bed next to her and looked at her quickly, worried that she had woken Regina with her voice.

"Of course, it's your fault! If you had not rejected me we would not have argued, and things would not have happened that way, but you seemed to be always looking for a reason to fight me and make me feel like the worst person in the world."

"All I did was for you, Killian! I went to the underworld to save you, I dragged my family there because of you! I left Henry and Regina when they needed me the most and why, Killian?"

"I did not ask you to do any of this!" He screamed, and Emma could hear the sound of something pounding against the wall and breaking. "Just as I asked you to let me die instead of turning me into the Dark One! After destroying my life, you just left me because of that little brat and that-"

"I swear to God, Killian, if you mention my son or Regina again-"

"You what, Swan? You're too weak to do anything, that's why you abandoned your family, that's why you left the Evil Queen. You couldn't bear the thought that she was a better mother than you!"

"It's over, Killian." Emma said trying to show calm in her voice. "Thank God we have nothing legal to officialize this marriage. It will save me a lot of trouble." Emma felt her body shaking violently. She knew she was about to have an emotional breakdown, but she would do whatever it took to stay firm while that call lasted. "I hope you're paying attention because this is the last time I'll say this: it's over, Killian."

"You can't do this to me, Emma. I love you."

"No, Killian, you don't." Emma took a deep breath and then went on: "Just so you know, I don't care if Regina is a better mother than me. The only thing that matters to me is that she's an incredible woman. A woman who went through so many things in her life and found the way of light and love again. A woman who deserves all the love in the world and who deserves a happy ending."

Before he could say anything else she hung up and finally let the tears she was holding fall free across her face. Her body shook violently, and she couldn't breathe right. She could feel her heartbeat quicken unhealthily. She knew what it was going to happen, but she couldn't move and leave the small armchair she was in. That feeling of her heart beating too hard, her senses growing hazy, her stomach feeling ice-cold. It was then that she felt a soft, worried touch on her shoulder and when she turned around, there was Regina.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Let me know what you found and what you think will happen in the next chapter or what you would like to see in it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys! How are you?**_

 _ **Ready to see what will happen when Emma and Regina finally meet Zelena and Ruby?**_

 _ **I don't have a beta for this story, so any mistake is mine, and I'll be happy to correct it if you point me out gently.  
**_

* * *

 _Previously on Find a Way:_

 _Before she could say anything else she was up and finally let the tears she was holding fall across her face. Her body shook violently, and she could not breathe right. She could feel her heartbeat quicken unhealthily. She knew what she was going to do, but she could not move and leave the small armchair she was in. That feeling of her heart beating too hard, her senses growing hazy, her stomach feeling ice-cold. It was then that she felt a soft, worried touch on her shoulder and when she turned around, there was Regina._

Regina looked at her worriedly and Emma just shook her head. Gently the brunette led her to the bed and sat down, gently touching the mattress at a silent request for Emma to sit with her. Without saying anything, the blonde rose and snuggled into Regina's open arms and allowed the brunette to smooth her back until she calmed down.

"You must be thinking I'm weak." Emma said through sobs, her voice barely a sigh.

"Emma, you're one of the strongest women I know." Regina whispered gently. "For many years I believed that letting people see my walls come down or see me crying was a weakness. Something that my enemy could use against me, so I kept so many feelings deep inside me and when they finally hit the surface, many people were hurt, including me." Regina settled on the mattress, laying down and placing Emma's body against hers, still smoothing her back. "I never knew how to love very well." The brunette sighed. "I told Henry this shortly after you showed up at Storybrooke. When you and your mother fell on the portal, when you saved me from wrath."

"That's silly." Emma looked up and her eyes met Regina's. She let herself get lost in the chocolate for a moment, as if she were afraid she might lose the warmth of Regina's body against hers. "You couldn't have raised Henry so well if you didn't love him."

"But I loved him, Emma." Regina smiled faintly. "I loved him so much and I was so afraid of losing him that I almost ended up making the same mistakes my mother once made." Regina caressed the blonde's face, pulling a strand of blond curls from her face. "After we went to the Underworld, I realized that my mother loved me. She made many mistakes in her life, especially with me and Zelena, and I was afraid of becoming a monster like her. The monster I thought she was. Only when we met in the Underworld did I realize that she wasn't a monster. For many it may seem little, but knowing that I would have been enough for her just by being who I was, was what I needed to get rid of many ghosts."

"You'd never be like her." Emma said firmly.

"I got close enough, Emma."

"But it didn't happen."

"Okay." Regina sighed, knowing that this argument would lead nowhere. "I don't think showing your feelings is a weakness. Love, pain, yearning..."

Emma looked into the brunette's eyes and felt her heart tighten. There was a feeling of intense longing for something she didn't know exactly what it was.

"I broke up with Killian," Emma said after some time as if testing the weight of that revelation on her lips. "I called him, and he did not even bother asking me how I was and then he started yelling and saying things and I couldn't stand him any more by talking about you or Henry. Saying how it was my duty to give him a happy ending and so many other things... So, I did what I should have done a long time ago. I told him it's all over between us." Emma said at once, fearing that if she stopped to breathe, the words would get lost in her mouth. She had to say it out loud, reassure herself that her worst nightmare had come to an end and she was free to stay with her family.

"Emma..." Regina whispered almost reverentially.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Emma sobbed. Her face was wet with new tears, coming down over the old ones, wetting the fabric of Regina's tank top.

"Are you sure of your decision, Emma?" Regina searched the blonde's eyes, looking for any trace of regret, but what she found, despite Emma's condition, was relief.

"I've never been so sure of a decision in my life before, Regina."

"So that's what matters to me." She gently kissed the top of the blonde's head. "I do not care if you wake me up in the middle of the night. Just know I'll be here for whatever you need."

"Thanks." Unconsciously Emma laid a kiss on the brunette's neck and she have to fight a moan. Despite the circumstances, feeling Emma's lips mingled with her warm tears, kissing her skin so softly, sent heat all over her body. The blonde snuggled into Regina's arms and placed her head in her chest, wrapping an arm around her waist and fell asleep in a few minutes. Her energies drained, not only for the long day they had, but also through the discussion with Killian and the sense of relief when she finally realized that she was free.

(…)

They woke hours later with knocks outside the door and someone calling them. It took a few seconds for the two of them to remember where they were and who was calling them from the other side of the door.

Reluctantly, Emma disengaged herself from Regina's arms and rose to open the door, finding Henry with his hands covering his eyes.

"Are you decent? I don't want to have as the first image of the day my two friends-"

"Henry." Emma's voice came out as a warning and he opened his eyes immediately. This was the first time the blonde had called him by name and for a moment he felt as if it was just a flashback, as if Emma had spoken to him that way enough times in his life.

"I'm sorry." He shrugged, entering the bedroom without really looking toward the bed where Regina was. "I didn't want to-"

"It's okay, Kid." Emma smiled and then approached him, whispering so that only he could hear. "It's complicated, I told you that, but I appreciate you trying to make things look simpler. Thank you."

"Whenever you need." He smiled genuinely. "I wasn't sure what you wanted for breakfast, so I suggest you hurry up, so we do not miss coffee time. There are some delicious things in the hotel."

"He's really your son." Regina grunted under her breath as she rose from the bed.

Emma couldn't stop herself from laughing. The first in a long time. Filling the room melodically and making Regina smiled at the sound of her laughter. How she missed it.

Henry looked confused at them, as if he'd been left out of some private joke, but then he let his worries aside as he realized Emma's energy was lighter and the way they looked at each other. It was the same, but somehow, different.

The two women took turns in the bathroom, getting ready for breakfast, and then going to the gym where Zelena worked. Emma felt a certain excitement at the thought of meeting Ruby - one of her few friends - after so many years. She remembered when she arrived at Storybrooke and how the brunette had been friendly with her and even after the curse had broken, even though she was her mother's best friend, she would still keep some of Emma's deepest secrets. She missed the brunette.

"Okay, let's get on with it." Emma smiled as she took the car key and led the way to the hotel restaurant.

(…)

When they arrived at the academy, Regina headed for the locker room

and returned a few minutes later, smiling internally at the sight of Emma looking down at her, swallowing hard.

Suddenly Emma felt a need to practice some heavier exercise. "I'll go find some fighting room, a boxing, maybe." She swallowed hard again, looking at Regina one last time and turning, disappearing down the hall.

Henry laughed under his breath and Regina looked at him with an arched eyebrow and he just shrugged. "I think we'd better go after this woman and sort this out at once."

Regina shook her head, still smiling amused at the reaction she had caused to Emma. She didn't want to raise her hopes, but Emma had broken up with Killian and everything that had been going on in the past few days, their closeness, the new level of intimacy they were reaching, and Emma's confession before she woke up with the blonde's crying. That was enough to make her hopes skyrocket.

They walked toward the class room and settled into their bikes. It wasn't long before a tall, red-haired, intense blue-eyed woman entered the room drawing everyone's attention to herself as an electromagnetic field. Henry looked at her wide-eyed. She was pretty and with too much energy, but somehow it seemed contained. It was almost as if the woman he was seeing in front of him was only a disguise to the woman under those intense blue eyes.

She walked imperiously through the small room and took the bicycle in the center, giving instructions to her students and soon he found himself following the rhythm of the others.

When class was over, Regina got up and waited until most of the students left before standing in front of the woman who led the class.

"What the hell are you doing here, Roni? This is my happy place and you are the epicenter of my unhappiness."

"I-don't-" Regina cleared her throat. She knew it would be complicated with Zelena. "I came here because I really need to talk to you, Pandora."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in anything you have to say, Roni, because every time I look at your face I see the bitch that ruined my daughter's life and sent her away from me and maybe she will not go back to me because Mom here is not the coolest."

Henry looked at the two women in front of him, not knowing what to do or say. He wished Emma was there. She would probably know what to do or say to stop it. As he watched them both, his cell phone rang, and he stepped back to answer.

"Roni." He interrupted, feeling a little dizzy. "I need to go. Jacinda called. Lucy's in the hospital. Nobody knows what's wrong with her. I'm taking the first flight to Seattle."

The brunette's eyes widened in fear, but she couldn't leave without Zelena. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I can't go with you, but Pandora is really important."

"I understand, Roni. Don't worry. You've done so much for me and Jacinda as well."

"Go, Henry, go and stay with your family, I'll settle everything here. We'll be there as soon as possible. Everything will be fine. I promise."

He seemed to barely register what she said, and Regina thanked him for it. She would not be able to handle questions now, knowing Lucy was in the hospital, but not knowing the reason and still with the mission to wake her sister from the curse.

"Tell Emma I'm sorry."

Regina just nodded and the next moment he had disappeared down the hall.

Once Henry was gone, Regina looked around for something to put the potion in for Zelena to drink without making her look like a complete nutcase and ruin everything.

"What do you want here, Roni?"

"We need to talk, and I'd really like to do that while we drink something."

"I'm not going to drink anything with you, Roni, I have nothing to talk to you!"

Regina sighed heavily. Zelena was as stubborn as she was. "I'm not leaving here without you having a drink with me."

"Don't you think you ruined my life enough already?"

Regina ignored her and started walking toward the cupboards, picking up her purse and quickly finding the bottle with the potion and the kennel with the whiskey she had separated to give Zelena. "Here." She held out the drink to the redhead who looked at her suspiciously.

Regina rolled her eyes irritably. Her time was getting shorter and shorter and she had no time to waste. "Okay, you asked for it." She sighed. "I've never been good at being subtle anyway. We're cursed. In our real life we're sisters and we're good with each other, we've got a rough start, but we've finally made it to a good place."

"What are you talking about? Are you drunk?"

"You don't remember, but we really are sisters." Regina made a face, shrugging. "Evil Queen? Wicked Witch?"

"You really lost your mind." Zelena shook her head, finally drinking what the brunette had offered her in the hope of getting rid of her worst nightmare once and for all.

She felt everything spinning and closed her eyes as images invaded her mind. The sound of laughter - hers, Regina's, Ruby's, her daughter's - a house in the middle of a forest.

"Regina?" Zelena opened her eyes subtly. "Oh, God, Regina!"

The brunette smiled relieved and threw herself into her sister's arms, smiling and crying at the same time. Relief invading her body and her heart.

"What the hell happened to me?" Zelena looked at herself when they finally parted. "A crazy hippie who teaches pedaling?"

"Zelena, listen to me." Regina held the redhead's arms, so she would stop for a moment. "We have problems. Drizella freed Gothel, Lucy is in danger."

"We need to get Ruby and go to Hyperion Heights." Zelena looked worried and without waiting for Regina she walked toward where her lifemate used to teach.

(…)

When they reached the room where Ruby was teaching, her eyes widened at the sight of a familiar figure. Anger taking over her before she could tell. "What the hell is she doing here?" Zelena demanded, approaching from Emma, alternating her gaze between the blonde and her sister.

"It's good to see you too, Zelena."

"No, sheriff, it's not good to see you, and I will not pretend it is." Zelena fired. "I don't know what you're doing here, but I suggest you get your car or whatever bring you up here and go away. I will not let you break my sister's heart again. I will not allow her to sink in again because of you. It wasn't you who had to carry her into her bedroom because she didn't have strength to walk after playing the good friend at the wedding of the woman she loved!"

"Zelena!" Regina's voice sounded terrified. She hadn't talked to Emma about her feelings yet.

Emma turned her gaze to the brunette standing behind Zelena and her eyes met in a silence conversation that lasted a few seconds before she finally focused on the redhead before her.

"I love her too, Zelena!" Emma countered, taking a step toward the redhead, stepping into her personal space. There was a fire in her eyes that none of the women had seen for a long time. Regina remembered when Emma appeared at her door accusing her of killing Archie and she saw that same fire in her gaze when she said that Henry was her son. "I love her more than I can say, and it scares me, and I was afraid she wouldn't love me back. I've never been enough for anyone, not even for someone like Neal, how could I be enough for a woman like Regina? A queen in every sense of the word."

"You're an idiot, Sheriff." Zelena said trying to contain her surprise and her anger.

"How could I compete with the honorable Robin Hood? Tell me, Zelena, how could I compete with her 'soul mate'? I, an orphan who never knew what it was to really have someone to love you. Me, who never been enough for anyone."

Emma felt her body shake violently as she struggled so that the tears she was holding did not roll down her face. Before any of the women around her could say anything, she turned and ran out of the place. Regina tried to go after her, but Ruby took her arm gently.

"Let her calm down, I don't know exactly what happened here, but it's clearly that you three need to calm down, I'll go after her while you two talk."

Without waiting for a response from them, Ruby turned and ran the same way the blonde had gone.

"What the hell were you thinking, Zelena?" Regina raged. "Emma's here to help."

"Convenient, isn't it?"

"I called her when Drizella woke me up, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't keep Henry and Jacinda apart, not alone, not without Emma to have my back." Regina felt tears stream down her face. Everything was going wrong and her time was getting shorter and shorter. "The only person who would understand and help me was her."

"Oh, so you're telling me that the fact that you love her has nothing to do with you calling her the first thing as soon as you woke up from the curse?"

"I thought you, of all people would understand me, Zelena." Regina sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry, sis." The redhead approached her and hugged her tightly. "I just don't want to see you like that again."

"She broke up with the pirate last night." Regina said against her sister's embrace. "When I called her, I didn't have to say anything, Zel. She knew it was me and the next day she was there. I thought my heart would stop when I saw her."

"Shhh." Zelena smoothed the brunette's back gently. "You two are such idiots."

Regina laughed against her sister's chest, letting her caress her back and enjoying the comfortable hug. They had become very close since all the mess that had happened after Emma had become the Dark One to save her and all that Underworld thing and what came next, but it all got even more intense between them when they discovered that Hook she had asked Emma to marry him. Even with the constant fights between them, Zelena stayed close and was next to Regina to get the pieces of her heart when Emma was married.

(…)

"Hey," Ruby called when she spotted the blonde in the parking lot. "Emma, isn't it?" She smiled and stood beside her. "I- I'm sorry for what happened there. Pandora is usually sweet and friendly..."

"Pandora?" Emma barked a laugh. "It really suits her."

"I don't know what's going on. The three of you certainly have some kind of complicated story, but I know everything will work out." Ruby smiled gently. "Come on, let's go take a walk and calm down. You need to get distracted a little bit, I've left both of them there, so they can calm down too, I know a great bar nearby."

Emma accepted the brunette's arm and let her lead the way to the bar. After all, it was good to have her friend around again and she could hardly wait for Ruby to wake up from the curse, too.

"So..." The tall brunette asked, taking a sip of her drink. "What's the story between the three of you?"

"It's complicated." Emma sighed. "But the short, long story is that apparently, we both thought our feelings were not reciprocal by the other and that eventually made us make lots of mistakes and hurt ourselves too much, and the people around us too." Emma took a long sip of her drink. "I'm trying to fix this, but I really don't if there's still time. I've hurt her too much."

"That's something only the two of you can solve." Ruby smiled. "When there is a lot of baggage in the history of two people, for better or for worse, the only way to solve things is to come clean, telling everything that is kept in the dark and trying to solve everything in the best way possible."

"There's so much going on right now that I don't know if I have the right to put this in the middle."

"If you keep delaying, you'll never resolve anything between you two, Emma." Ruby put her hand on the blonde's and smiled ruefully. "From what little I have taken from things, that seemed to be a part of the problem. There will always be something going on and if you keep delaying, then all your efforts will have been in vain. There is no right time when it comes to something so big. Talk to her before you ever miss a chance to be together."

(…)

"Where are you two staying?" Zelena asked as she got her things into the closet before heading toward the parking lot.

"In a hotel nearby."

"I think you'd better stay in my house until we figure it all out." Zelena said tentatively. "We need to find my daughter and wake up Ruby."

"Maybe Emma can help find Robyn. She found me after all."

Zelena sighed theatrically irritated, but her expression broke into a smile as she looked at Regina. "Let's find those two and go home."

"Where shall we find them now?" Regina asked, looking around, slightly alarmed not to see them in the parking lot.

"I think I know where they are."

The redhead put her and Ruby's things in the car and started walking out of the parking lot with Regina right behind. In a few minutes they were in a bar and soon they saw the two sitting at a table drinking and talking like old friends. Regina laughed softly, thinking how well they get along, even if for the second time Ruby was under a curse. Apparently, they were meant to be friends, no matter what would happen.

"Emma," Regina called softly. The blonde switched her gaze between the brunette and Zelena and the redhead shrugged apologetically. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." The blonde exhaled slowly. "My friend here helped me calm down."

"I am happy with that." Regina smiled at her. "Zel- Pandora has invited us to stay at her house for a few days."

"Uh?" Emma looked confused at the brunette.

"We need to go to the hotel and get our things."

"Uh, sure." Emma shrugged. She glanced quickly at Ruby and the tall brunette smiled widely at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Ruby winked and stood up, entwining her fingers with Zelena's as the pair headed out of the bar behind the other two. "I'm glad you invited them to stay with us." Ruby whispered to the redhead. Zelena turned and smiled lovingly at her, placing a quick kiss on her lips. She breathed in relief that somehow, she and Ruby stood together even under the curse. She did not know if this was due to the witch / wolf connection, but she was grateful anyway.

The four of them returned to the parking lot and Zelena and her lifemate couldn't help but smile amused at the awkwardness of the two women who were a little ahead.

"God!" Ruby whistled low. "These two are so in love with each other that even Daredevil can see."

Zelena couldn't stop herself from laughing, causing some people around to look curiously at the redhead.

Emma and Regina turned to look at the pair behind them with curious looks and Zelena just shrugged. Emma unlocked the beetle and they entered, leaving the parking lot toward the hotel with the other two behind.

When they arrived at Zelena's house, Emma placed the beetle in the garage, next to the redhead, and the four of them headed inside.

"It's a beautiful place you have here, sis." Regina smiled, looking around. "It's very cozy."

"I like it here." The redhead sighed.

"I'm sorry for appearing in your life and drag you into the mess that's mine again." Regina said quietly, just so her sister could hear.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear such nonsense." Zelena kissed the brunette's forehead and put her hand on her shoulder. "I learned that family is much more than blood, and I learned that thanks to you and my nephew, and if that's the case, I can always come back here."

"Thank you, Z."

The redhead smiled lovingly at her before turning to the other two, stops near the door, approaching them and wrapping an arm around Ruby's waist. "Baby, while I cook dinner can you serve something for our guests to drink?"

Emma raised her eyebrows amused at seeing Zelena calling Ruby 'baby'. She never thought the redhead would be adept at such nicknames. Apparently, the Mills had a soft spot. Each of them with different things, but still, they were great softies.

The tall brunette smiled, kissing Zelena quickly. "I'm just going to put our things in the room and show Emma where they're staying and then I pour drinks for everyone."

Emma exchanged a glance with the other two, knowing what was coming next, but not sure if she was ready for the questions Ruby would probably ask. Still, she followed the brunette down the stairs with her suitcase and Regina's.

While they were up there Zelena retrieved the potion, she had prepared just before Drizella cast the curse and placed in a glass with Ruby's favorite drink.

When the brunette came back with Emma she smiled to see a dose of her favorite drink waiting for her and without waiting turned the liquid into one go. She felt everything around her slue and leaned on the table in front of her to steady herself. The next moment Zelena and Regina were at her side, waiting in anticipation. Images of a very distant life, when Ruby lived in the Enchanted Forest with her grandmother, appeared in her mind, then changing to her life in Storybrooke - before and after Regina's curse be broken - and then her departure for Oz and her reenactment with Zelena. When she opened her eyes, her gaze immediately found that of her love and she threw herself into her arms, kissing her intensely.

After a few seconds Emma looked away, feeling slightly warm and she didn't need a mirror to know that her cheeks were as red as a tomato. Regina raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. After two full minutes and with the two still kissing, the formed queen cleared her throat to draw the pair's attention to herself.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, but I think we have important issues to address."

Ruby's eyes widened at the sight of the brunette, making an animated squeal, and putting her in a tight hug.

Regina's eyes widened in surprise at the gesture, but she returned the hug immediately. "It's good to have you back, wolf."

"It's good to be back."

"Do not I get a hug too?" Emma said shyly, catching the attention of her friend.

"Em!" Ruby turned around and smiled widely at the blonde. "Oh my God, you're really here!" Before Emma could say something to the tall brunette, she wrapped her in a tight hug. Even tighter than Regina's.

"Rubs," Emma whined. "You're crushing me. I can't breathe."

"Sorry" The tall brunette released her, smiling sheepishly. "How did you find us? What are you doing here?"

"I know you have a lot of questions, but the short version of the facts is: Lucy is in danger. Drizella has freed Gothel and everything is getting out of control."

"What do you mean, Lucy is in danger?" Emma practically squealed. "Regina?"

"I'm sorry, Em." The brunette sighed. "With everything that happened today I just forgot to tell you. While you were with Ruby at the gym and I was trying to convince Zelena to listen to me, Henry got a call from Jacinda saying that Lucy was in the hospital and nobody knew what was wrong with her. He left immediately for Seattle. "

"You think it could have happened to her the same thing that happened to Henry when-" Emma broke off, not wanting to touch such a delicate subject at that moment, but Regina knew what she was talking about.

"I honestly don't know." She exhaled irritably at herself for not having the answers. "With Gothel and Drizella working together everything is possible, and we can't forget Victoria."

"That bitch." Emma grunted under her breath.

"You look so sexy when you're jealous."

Three pairs of eyes stared wide-eyed at the brunette.

"What?" Regina looked at the three of them, confused.

"I'm not jealous." Emma whispered.

Zelena laughed and Ruby alternated her gaze between the two with a meaningful look.

"Oh my God." Regina felt her cheeks flushing furiously. "I said it out loud, didn't I?"

"You totally did." Ruby laughed.

(…)

Henry arrived at the hospital in the middle of the afternoon and felt relief in his chest as he came across Sabine at the reception room. He was worried about Lucy, of course he was, but he didn't know if he was ready to see Jacinda and Nick together.

"Henry." Sabine approached him, smiling weakly.

"How is she? Can anyone tell what happened?"

"We don't have any information yet." Sabine sighed. "Sorry to make you quit whatever it was in San Francisco, but I thought you should know Lucy was in the hospital."

"It's okay. Roni is with Emma there." Henry glanced around, trying to find some sign from Jacinda to see if she was alone.

"Nick is not here." Sabine said drawing the man's attention. "He helped bring Lucy here, but at the moment he's not here."

Henry nodded slowly and let Sabine take him to the room where Lucy was. When Jacinda saw him, the brunette ran and hugged him, burying her face in his chest and feeling an inexplicable relief when he hugged her back.

"It's gonna be okay." Henry whispered without taking his eyes off the sleeping little girl on the hospital bed. "We'll find out what happened to Lucy and she'll be fine."

"Sabine called Rogers to see if he can get any information about who was with Lucy during the morning or what might have happened to her."

"I'm sure if anyone can help at the moment it's Rogers." Henry knew the cop was good and had some informants in town. Not as many contacts as Weaver, but with luck, the right ones. "May I?" He nodded toward Lucy's bed.

Jacinda nodded and let the him go to the girl. He sat down in the armchair beside her bed and began to talk low with her. Jacinda couldn't explain why, but it seemed so right. At that moment it was as if Henry, not Nick, was Lucy's father.

He spoke low and his eyes were moist, Jacinda noticed. He was struggling not to cry. Looking around, she saw the book Lucy loved so much about another chair and picked it up.

"Maybe you can read to her..."

He lifted his eyes from the sleeping body before him to meet Jacinda's, and just like him, she struggled not to cry.

"From the day Lucy first saw this book she never stopped talking about it, she knew she needed to have it and she always said how one day you would cross her path..."

"Lucy is one of the most amazing kids I've ever met. She's very special to me." Henry took the book and opened it in a specific chapter. "I know which story to read to her."

(…)

After the embarrassing moment, which, thanks to Zelena and Ruby dissipated quickly, the four women gathered in the kitchen to update the facts while Zelena and Regina prepared dinner.

Emma let the three of them talk most of the time, avoiding talking about Killian or anything in her life with him. She would respond every time Ruby asked about her parents and her brother and listened with a smile to the stories she told about her time in Oz and later when she found Zelena and little Robyn again.

"Oh, please, I don't need the details about how things evolved between the two of you." Emma groaned, burying her face in her arm on the table.

"But that's the best part." Ruby laughed. Her gaze meets Zelena's and anyone could see the love and fire dancing in their eyes.

"Then save it for you, Rubs." Emma whined again.

"Okay, I get it." Ruby pouted.

Emma mumbled something about her breathing that Zelena and Regina didn't understand, but that made Ruby smile maliciously. The blonde looked at her friend questioningly.

"It's a wolf thing." Ruby shrugged. "It's kind of a super hearing, you know?"

"I start to think twice if waking you two was a good idea." Emma grunted and got up, leaving the kitchen, and heading toward the room Ruby had shown her earlier.

The tall brunette got up to go to her friend just to be stopped by Regina's hand on her arm. "Leave her. Yesterday was a long day for her and today is not being different. I'm sure she's happy to have you around, but I know she's not ready to talk about everything yet."

Ruby just nodded, watching the empty corridor where Emma had gone. If Regina was saying that then it was the best thing to do. No one knew the blonde better than she did.

When dinner was ready Regina asked Ruby to call Emma. She knew the tall brunette was feeling guilty that Emma had left Regina alone with them and she knew that by now the blonde was calmer.

Emma lifted her head from the pillow at the soft knock on the door, answering with an 'come in' as she sat down. She smiled weakly as Ruby entered the room in and tapped lightly on the bed, motioning for the brunette to sit down. "I'm sorry I went out like that in the kitchen. Apparently, I've done a lot of that lately."

"It's all right, Em." Ruby sat up, taking one of the blonde's hands in hers. "Every person has a way of dealing with things that happen in their lives, the good and the bad, we can't expect everyone to react equally." She enveloped Emma in a hug, but soft as the first and they remained so for some time until the blonde stepped back to look at her. Her eyes dancing with uncertainty. Ruby waited until her friend was ready to speak.

"Rubs... how did you know it was Zelena... you know..."

"I think I knew the moment I laid eyes on her for the first time." Ruby smiled, letting her thoughts drift to the moment when she met the redhead, when they were all sent back to the Enchanted Forest because of Pan's curse. "But things were different then, Zelena was the villain and wanted to destroy Regina and everyone around her. I felt confused because my wolf wanted to be near her, but I knew it wasn't right. If I gave in, Snow would never forgive me and there was still you and Regina-" Ruby shook her head. "Until then, I didn't know that I was attracted to women either. Of course, when we lived in the Enchanted Forest, I always found Regina to be one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Even though she was Evil Queen she had an aura, an energy, something that made people stop to watch her go by. Something that made people-"

"Did you feel attracted to Regina?" Emma looked at her friend with wide eyes, jealousy crossing her eyes quickly and giving rise to curiosity then.

"I don't know if attracted is the right word, but can you blame me for finding her beautiful? You saw Evil Queen. You saw her energy, the clothes, the way she talked, and the way she walked..."

"Okay, okay." Emma sighed. Ruby was right. Emma has always been attracted to Regina since the night she took Henry back to her, but to see Evil Queen in person... it took Emma's feelings to another level.

"Sometimes the right people cross paths at the wrong time." Ruby sighed. "You and Regina are a complicated story, and no one can blame you for your choices. Both of you had gone through many things in your lives, each for a reason." Ruby looked at Emma, taking her hand again. "You two had your ghosts that you had to deal with and you both had a lot to lose, but no one can deny that you changed Regina's life for the better. You gave her back something she thought she had lost forever and she did the same for you, Emma. It's time to let go of your fears and take that step forward or it will all have been in vain."

"I don't know if I can, Rubs." Emma felt tears stream down her face. "I always ruin everything, I always put everything to waste because of my fears. What if I'm not enough for her? How can I be enough for her? Killian was right." Emma shook her head. "I'm so afraid of losing people I love that I push them away, I don't need villains to destroy my happiness, I let my fears and uncertainties do that because that's all I know how to do."

"Killian said what?" Ruby looked up at Emma with wide eyes. "I'll rip the other hand off that asshole."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Look, Emma..." Ruby gently touched the blonde's face, making her look at her again. "We all have fears and uncertainties, we all make mistakes, but you have a chance to be happy, to fix everything, to have the woman you love beside you, and Regina loves you too."

"Rubs, I hurt her so much. How can I ask her to forgive me and accept me in her life?"

"Oh, Emma..." The brunette smiled, her eyes moist with the tears she was trying to hold. "You don't see Regina already accepted you in her life? Otherwise why would she have called you? Regina never blamed you for your choices. Believe me, your fears are also hers, so I suggest you make it right once for all before it's too late. "

(…)

"Stupid girl!" Gothel raged when Drizella reported that Emma and Regina were in San Francisco. "You just had to keep that idiot witch in San Francisco, but your thirst for revenge against your mother was greater and now everything can be ruined!"

"I had no idea Regina was going to ask her for help!" Drizella screamed, feeling tears stream down her face. "Of all people, Emma was the last one I expected to see here."

"You put their son in danger to get this curse not broken, Drizella, but you should know better when it comes to these two, when that family is involved." Gothel sighed angrily, trying to think of a way to prevent it from happening. "This family always finds a way. They always find each other, silly girl."

"They will not break this curse. They know what will happen to their precious child." Drizella whispered, trying to hold on to any hope.

"Every curse can be broken, and you know how." Gothel paced in the small room. "There is no magic more powerful than true love."

* * *

 _ **I'm already working on the next chapter, but I'd love to hear what you think of this, and what you expect to see in the next.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Suggestions and reviews are always welcome. =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_The beginning of this chapter is entirely NSFW. Be warned._**

 _You probably already know, but I don't have a beta, so all of my mistakes are mine and I'll be happy to correct them if you point me out gently._

* * *

Since she had reencountered Regina a few nights ago, Emma hadn't felt as awkward about sharing a bed with her as she was now. The day had been intense and full of revelations from both sides, although it was not exactly Regina who had told her how she felt. Emma sighed at what must have been the tenth time and tried to move lightly so as not to disturb Regina. She was so immersed in her thoughts, assessing what Ruby had said earlier that she barely noticed that the brunette was still awake by her side. Suddenly Regina got up, startling the blonde.

"Sorry I woke you up." Emma whispered.

"You didn't wake me." Regina sat down, taking her pillow and one of the blankets at the end of the bed. "I couldn't sleep."

"Where are you going?" Emma sat up quickly.

"You can't sleep, and I don't want to be a nuisance." Regina shrugged, turning so the blonde couldn't see the pain in her face.

"Regina." Emma held her arm gently. "You'll never be a nuisance to me. Stop that nonsense."

Emma sighed when the brunette didn't move and decided to follow Ruby's advice. She had to take the final step, or everything would be in vain. She had to take the initiative, or everything would be lost. Regina had been hurt too much and Emma knew her self-defense mechanisms. She would say nothing and walk away.

"Gina..." Emma shifted in bed and positioned herself behind the brunette. Her legs one on either side of Regina's body and she slowly leaned her body against hers, bringing her close to her until their bodies were close enough. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the shampoo mixed with the scent she was accustomed to being Regina's. Her hands rested softly on the brunette's hip, almost as if they did not touch her body. She felt Regina stiffen and then slowly relax as Emma slid her hands down her arms gently. "I-" She took a deep breath, knowing there would be no turning back after she'd said the words that had been in her heart for so many years. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you, Regina. I never meant to hurt you. What I said to Zelena earlier is the truest truth. I love you so much it scares me. I've never loved anyone with this intensity in my life and when I first saw you I knew I could never get you out of my thoughts, but I never thought you were within my reach, you know?" Emma laughed weakly against the brunette's hair and neck, sending a chill down her body. "You always so independent, so imposing, so you."

"Emma..." Regina's voice was barely a whisper.

"Please let me finish because I don't think I can do it any other way." Emma begged, sliding her hands lightly over her arms until she rested them on her hips. "As time went on and things changed between us I saw myself falling more and more for you, but how could I tell you what I felt? I've never been enough for anyone before. First, I thought I couldn't compete with what you felt for Daniel, then Robin came..." Emma sighed, anger taking over her just thinking of the archer. "When Hook brought me back to Storybrooke I was determined to tell you how I felt, but then Robin appeared, and you were happy with him and Henry admired him so much... how could I compete with him?"

"I never stopped loving you, but I would not be the one to ruin your happiness. When I gave in to the darkness I..." Emma closed her eyes tightly, fighting the tears that insisted on appearing.

Regina felt her body tremble slightly. The feel of the blonde's body against hers mixed with the caresses and the things she was saying were leaving the brunette at her limit. Many feelings had awakened again since the night Drizella had awakened her from her curse, and more so after Emma had arrived in Hyperion Heights. Regina had been using all her strength since the first night not to confess what she felt or to kiss Emma, but after the meeting with Zelena, there was no denying it. Not after Emma had said she loved her, let alone now, with the blonde confessing her fears and feelings so openly and vulnerable. Regina could feel the fear of rejection in Emma's voice and knowing that this was probably too demanding of the blonde made her finally feel what she had been keeping for so many years.

"We both made mistakes because of our fears, Emma." Regina covered the blonde's hands with hers, holding them to her hips. "You thought that you couldn't compete with a love that I no longer had, and I thought I was not worth to you. Because of me, you grew up away from your parents and went through the most unimaginable things in your life."

"You had no way of knowing that my mother would put me in the wardrobe and send me into a world that even she didn't know what it was without anyone to take care of me." Emma whispered. She still resented Snow for it, but now wasn't the moment to let that feeling speak louder. It was about her and Regina now. What they felt for each other and what they would do from now on.

"But if I hadn't cast the curse, Snow would not need to put you in that damn wardrobe." Regina clenched her hands into fists at her side, instantly feeling Emma's hands on hers, caressing slowly and making her relax.

"We can spend the whole night talking about the reasons why things happened or not in our lives, but I don't think it makes much difference now." Emma said softly. "What happened in the past can't be changed and even if could... I wouldn't do it. If things had been different we would not have Henry and probably never would have met. I know a lot of bad things happened in our lives, but it's all brought us here, Regina." Emma sighed, deciding to take the last step once and for all. Gathering all the courage she could, Emma rested her face against the brunette's shoulder and so softly kissed her neck.

Regina's eyes closed instantly, relishing the feel of Emma's lips to her skin. A sigh escaped her lips as she felt the blonde's mouth draw a gentle path from her neck to her jaw, making her to find Emma inches from her. The two of them remained silent as their eyes seemed to talk intensely. Regina thought she had never seen Emma's eyes shine so brightly. The forest green seemed more intense than she remembered, and a shiver ran through her body as she felt the blonde's hot breath against her lips, tearing them unconsciously and letting her tongue slide slowly to moisten her lower lip. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Emma, who followed the gesture almost as if in a trance. The simple movement of the brunette's tongue sending waves of desire all over her body. Gathering the final courage, Emma moistened her lips and slowly brought them closer to Regina, finishing the little distance that existed between them.

They both sighed at the first touch of their lips, savoring the sensation they had waited too long to feel.

Emma felt as if her body was on fire and she needed to feel more from Regina. Leaving her fears aside she asked for a passage with her tongue between the brunette's lips and they sighed at the sensation.

Regina let her body lie completely against Emma's, deepening the kiss. Her lips moved in synchrony, as if they had known each other for years, as if they had been made for each other.

Emma doesn't know who moaned first or who moved first to better accommodate in the mattress, but when she realized, she was sitting with her back against the pillows and Regina in her lap. They both breathed quickly, and their eyes danced with a fire that hadn't seen each other in a long time.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." Emma whispered, her hand caressing the brunette's cheek.

Regina smiled, feeling her cheeks flush softly and leaned in to take Emma's lips in a kiss more urgent than the first. She held in the blonde's arms, squeezing lightly, moaning as she felt the muscles move as Emma circled her waist bringing her closer into her lap. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, pressing their lips together, asking for passage with her tongue, moaning loud as she felt Emma's tongue caressing hers as her hands tightened around her waist.

Slowly the brunette began to rotate her hips into Emma's lap, moving her lips to the blonde's jaw and neck, grazing her teeth gently through her skin, smiling content as she heard the blonde whimper.

Emma was feeling lost. She had never felt so excited and restless at the same time. Her hands tightened on Regina's hips and she struggled against the urge to slide her hands into the brunette's ass and squeeze, as she had always wanted to do.

Feeling that Emma was holding on, Regina took her hands, interrupting the kiss to look into her eyes, both of them out of breath. "Do you want to stop? I understand if you want to take it slow."

"No." Emma grimaced at how her voice sounded, making her remember when she was a teenager and didn't know what she was doing. It's just that... I dreamed so much about this moment and I imagined so much about how things would happen and- " Emma felt her throat dry with the smile Regina offered.

"Then it's time to put everything in practice, don't you think?"

Without another word, she released Emma's hands and removed the T-shirt she was wearing, tossing it somewhere in the room.

Emma's eyes widened in surprise and her pupils dilated with lust. But not just lust. There was so much love in the blonde's gaze that Regina felt a wave of emotion overwhelm her. No one, not even Daniel had looked at her so intensely before.

"I want you more than anything in my life, Regina." Emma said firmly, hoping that her eyes could express everything she was feeling at that moment. "I love you more than I can say, but I want you to know for sure." The blonde gestured between them, indicating that she was talking about what was about to happen and not just about her feelings. "I don't want you to think you need to do this to prove me something. I want you to know that the choice to go on is yours, as it has been since the day we almost kissed at the door of your flat over the bar."

Regina swallowed hard. For the first time in her life someone was giving her free choice. There was no fairy dust or crappy soul mate or the famous 'true love'. It was just her and Emma and what they felt for each other. What they had kept so well for all these years. She felt tears moisten her eyes and Emma's expression changed, but before the blonde could think she had said something that had hurt her, Regina pressed her lips to hers in an intense kiss. Unlike the others they had shared moments ago. At any other time, with anyone else she would feel exposed for being half-naked and with her feelings so transparent, but with Emma she knew she could let it all happen. She knew Emma would never use it against her.

"I've been dreaming of this moment since the night we met, Emma." Regina whispered breathlessly as her lips parted from the blonde. "Zelena made a mistake when she said that I loved you, because that feeling never disappeared, it never extinguished, I just learned to live with him buried in my chest, but now I know I don't need it anymore. Now I can tell you how much I love you and I need not fear for it."

Emma felt her throat tighten at Regina's confession. Not even in her best dreams could she imagine that things would happen this way. Her eyes met hers and Emma flashed her best smile at the brunette, making her dimples more evident and Regina felt her heart pounding. She stroked the blonde's cheek, tracing the outline of her dimples and sliding her thumb to her chin, kissing softly, tracing the path down her jaw to the earlobe, biting gently. Emma moaned louder, feeling her body shudder. As the kisses and light bites began to trace the path of her neck Emma melted.

"I will not break if you touch me, Emma." Regina whispered, biting the place where neck met shoulder a little stronger. "But I will certainly combust if you continue without touching me."

Emma groaned, and, seeming to remember where she was, she let her thumbs gently caress the exposed torso of the brunette on her lap, until they brushed her breasts. Regina moaned against the blonde's lips and taking that as a positive sign, Emma slid her hands over Regina's breasts, giving them a firm squeeze.

"Emma..." The brunette's sultry and hoarse voice sending chills all over the blonde's body.

Regina reached for the hem of Emma's tank top, sliding her fingers slyly around her abdomen, making her groan at the touch. Unlike the blonde, Regina wasn't with patience for subtleties or small games. Not now. She had waited a long time for this moment and in a gentle movement her hands reached Emma's breasts. Regina smiled against the blonde's skin as she felt the hard nipples under her fingers, rolling them between them.

"Oh my God, Regina." Emma threw her head back, losing herself in the sensation the brunette was causing in her body. Regina smiled maliciously and rolled the blonde's nipples between eager finger tips, their lips pressing demandingly and then they were ridding each other of their clothes until bare skin was gliding against bare skin.

They took their time appreciating each other's body, their eyes traveling slowly through exposed skin, love and lust roaming while their eyes traced the bodies before them.

"You are so beautiful." Emma exhaled slowly.

Regina bit her bottom lip, giving the blonde a wicked smile. "So, do you, Emma."

The brunette leaned forward and traced the hardening nipple in front of her with the tip of her tongue making Emma moan loudly. Feeling the blonde's hands on the back of her neck, she smiled against her firm breast, biting her nipple gently.

The brunette's hands slid down Emma's shoulders and arms back to her abdomen, where she grazed softly. "You have no idea how much I wanted to feel your muscles twitching under my fingers." Regina whispered sensually, centimeters of Emma's breast.

"Oh my God." The blonde's hips jerked involuntary and her hands flew to Regina's ass, squeezing tightly.

The brunette moaned at the touch, tilting her head slightly. She could feel her juices coating between her thighs. She needed more. She knew it.

Emma's hands wandered in her ass alternating between squeezing tightly and caressing softly. "Emma, please." Regina whimpered. Her hips moving instinctively against the blonde. Their sex grinding slightly, the friction was so unexpectedly enticing that they both groaned against each other's lips.

"God, Regina." Emma's eyes closed tightly, and she threw her head against the pillows. "Do that again."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss while their hands travelled through their bodies and their hips rocked against each other in a steady rhythm.

"Fuck yes." Emma grunted, her hands squeezing the brunette's ass. From the moment Regina had given her permission to touch her, Emma decided that this was her favorite part of the brunette's body. When Regina's slick center touched her abdomen Emma nearly came. "Jesus Christ, Regina. You're so wet."

"You make me wet, Emma." The brunette whispered against her lips. "You, Emma Swan, excite me in a way that no one ever did. Since the night we met, I have to fight with all my might not to pin you against my wall and take you. Hard and fast." Regina leaned forward and nipped at Emma's tight, pink nipple, smiling when she was rewarded with a hiss of approval. Regina picked up her speed, breathing harder as she rubbed their throbbing slick centers together. Strong hands encouraging the movement of her hips, guiding them as they continued rocking.

"So, Your Majesty like rough uh?"

"Oh, Emma" Regina gave her a smile that alone could make the blonde come. "I do like it rough." She shifted her hips and started rocking faster against Emma. "This feels so good." Inching closer to release Regina felt the blonde's nails making tiny crescent moon in her back, exciting her more and urging her to rock even harder. "Look at me, Emma." The brunette pulled away just enough to look into Emma's eyes. The emeralds gleamed with love and desire, and strands of hair were clinging to Emma's forehead and neck because of the thin line of sweat that covered her body. Regina licked her throat slowly and her eyes fixed on the blonde's. "I want to see you while you come."

Emma thought she might just come from the way the brunette was talking to her and the love and desire she saw in her eyes. The gleam in Regina's gaze left no doubt about everything that had transpired between them all these years, especially in the last days. "Come with me, Emma."

"Regina, right there..." She struggled to remain with her eyes open as the brunette's sex slid against hers in a new angle.

"I want to hear you. I want to know what I'm doing to you." Her hips started jerking and she felt her sex twitch. She knew she wouldn't last long, but she wanted Emma to come with her, then without warning she slid two fingers into the blonde's tight sex, instantly making contact with the fleshy pad. Emma's eyes widened, and she couldn't handle the wave of pleasure that had overpower her.

"REGINA!" Emma cried out, her hips jerking roughly as she came.

Regina cried out hearing Emma's release, her hand making contact with her overheated sex, her hips coming up of their own accord, rubbing against her arm trapped between their bodies.

The women collapsed in a pile of limbs and sweat, both panting as they fought to catch their breath.

"That was..." Emma smiled breathless against the brunette's neck.

"Indeed, dear." Regina pressed a gentle kiss in her throat.

"I love you so much, Regina." Emma whispered, brushing the hair away from the brunette's face. "I will never leave your side again."

"I love you too, Emma." Regina tilted her head to look at the blonde. She pressed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips, slowly removing her fingers from her sex so as not to hurt her. Emma moaned low with the loss and Regina offered her another malicious grin before bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucking them clean. "You have exquisite taste, Miss Swan."

Emma nearly came again with that, grunting against Regina's lips before press them together in a slow and tender kiss. "You will be the death of me, Regina."

Regina smiled widely, kissing the blonde again. "I hope not because we just getting started."

"Oh my God."

(…)

The next day Emma woke up with the sunlight hitting her face and when she opened her eyes and found Regina naked asleep on her (also naked) she couldn't stop the huge smile from spreading over her lips. The night before hadn't been a dream after all.

Regina snuggled against Emma's body and the blonde smiled tenderly. She hoped that after everything was resolved they could wake up like this every day.

"Did you sleep well my love?" Regina's husky, sleepy voice made Emma moan involuntarily.

'My love.' She savored the new nickname with a goofy smile on her lips before looking down and finding Regina smiling tenderly at her. The brunette's hand slowly traced the lines of her abdomen in lazy circles and that was sending waves of arousal down Emma's body. "As I haven't slept in years." She smiled and caressed Regina's face, gently bringing her closer so that her lips met in a slow, soft kiss. "Good morning my queen."

"Good morning, Emma."

(…)

"Good morning, Rubs." Emma smiled broadly as she walked into the kitchen followed by Regina. "Good morning, Zelena!"

"Oh, it looks like someone slept well after all." Ruby turned to the blonde feigning a tone of irritation. "Since Zelena and I could barely sleep because of the noises coming from the guest room."

Emma felt her cheeks flush and she didn't need a mirror to know that she was as red as a tomato, but Regina smiled and hugged her from behind, resting her face against her shoulder. "Oh, my dear wolf, I thought you had better things to do at night than to hear what happens in the guest room."

Zelena burst out laughing at the look on her lover's face, but pulled the tall brunette to her, enveloping her in a kiss before she answered and the two continued to tease each other all morning. She remembered very well when Regina spent a weekend at her farm and the next morning the two of them entered the same banter. It had lasted for a good thirty minutes and only stopped when Robyn entered the kitchen with an unfriendly expression.

"It's good to see you two have finally settled your issues." Zelena said as she finally pulled away from Ruby. "But as the big sister I must warn you, savior: break my sister's heart one more time and I swear I'll end your life."

"No need to worry, Zelena. I'm not going anywhere without your sister again." Emma answered looking into the redhead's eyes.

"Good." It was all Zelena answered before turning her attention to the breakfast she was preparing before the couple entered the kitchen. "Why don't you pack your bags while the two of us finish preparing our breakfast, so we can leave soon?" Zelena said without turning.

Emma and Regina nodded and went back into the bedroom gathering up the few things they had taken from their suitcases the night before and quickly rearranging the room before joining the other two again.

Over breakfast they talked only about light things, avoiding talking about what awaited them in Hyperion Heights. Neither Zelena nor Ruby wanted to break the tranquility they were seeing in the pair for the first time in years.

(…)

Henry felt his neck aching impossibly, his body stiffening as he woke. He felt confused and looked around a little dizzy. On the hospital bed Lucy slept soundly and he felt his heart clench as he saw his daughter there. His daughter. It was then that he realized. The curse was broken.

"How?" He whispered looking around and an involuntary smile spreading over his lips at the sight of his wife sleeping in the other chair beside Lucy's bed.

"Dad?" Her daughter's sleepy voice made him turn on his heels and their smiles grew impossibly.

"Oh, my princess!" He bent over her bed, stroking her face. "Good thing you're okay! You scared the hell of me."

"Language, Henry." Ella mumbled still sleeping.

They looked at each other and watched the woman settle into the chair pulling the blouse upwards using it like a blanket.

"Shall we wake her?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"Not yet. I need to find out what happened." He searched his pocket for his cell phone, trying in vain to call Regina.

"What's it?" Lucy saw her father looking confused at the screen.

"Your grandmother's cell phone is off."

Before the two could do anything else, Tiana ran through the door, tears streaming down her face.

"Auntie Tiana!" Lucy sat down on the bed, smiling broadly at the woman in front of her and with that, awakening her mom.

The princess looked around, confused by what was happening. It was no secret that if the curse were broken it would cost Henry's life and that was precisely what made the three of them look at each other in silence, apprehensive as Ella stretched out in her chair, complaining about the pain in her body when she suddenly seems to notice what was happening before her.

"Henry?" Her eyes widened as they landed on her husband. "Lucy? Tiana?"

Henry felt his heart pound and rushed to meet Ella wrapping her in a tight embrace kissing her intensely.

"Mom. Dad." Lucy grunted.

Tiana gave a choked laugh, not sure how to react to everything.

"How?" Ella repeated the question Henry had asked moments ago.

"I don't know yet." He replied as he stepped away from her, but without letting go, almost afraid that she could escape between his fingers again if he did. "I tried to call my mom, but her cell phone is off."

"Dad." Lucy's voice made them turn to her. "You tried Emma's cell phone? She's with Grandma."

"Emma..." Henry felt his heart clench at the mention of his biological mother. They had become quite close in the last few days, but then he was under the curse and did not know who she was. He wasn't sure how to feel about her presence around them again. He knew the devastation her departure had caused in Regina. He had seen how his mother had been after the wedding, and although Regina had never said it, he knew that part of the reason she had chosen to stay with him and face the adventures along the way was to try to heal her broken heart. But he also remembered the way they had looked at each other in the last few days, the caresses they exchanged, and how they silently talked through their eyes. He sighed irritably at himself for not doing anything years ago.

"Henry." Ella's voice took him out of his thoughts and only then did he realize he was crying. "I know what you're thinking, but there's nothing you could have done. They needed to find their way to each other alone."

"I should have done something, Ella." He sobbed. "I brought Emma to Storybrooke and with that I put my mother on the path of solitude again. I broke her heart."

"Henry, are you crazy? Did you ever forget that because of what you did, Regina was able to forgive herself and live in peace with herself? Because of what you did, she found a family? The things between her and Emma couldn't be solved by no one but them."

(…)

Killian shook his head, feeling as if he was finally waking up after a long time asleep. Not even all those years he spent stuck in that tower did he feel as lost as now. He looked around and couldn't recognize the people or the place where he was. A pang of panic settled in his chest and he immediately remembered the curse, his daughter, Regina, Henry...

He rose quickly and ran through the streets of Hyperion Heights in search of his daughter. He was still feeling a little confused with so many memories mingling, but he knew he couldn't stay another minute away from Alice. He stopped at a crossroads and shook his head once more in an attempt to clear his mind. Looking around he saw the bridge she used to be and prayed for her to be around.

"Alice!" He yelled as he reached the place and saw that she wasn't there. Panic once again settling in his chest. How could he find her in such a big city? If only Regina or Henry were around... Before he could run away he noticed a girl running toward him. She wore plaid shirts, boots, and jeans. Alice.

"Papa!"

When she got close enough he felt his heart beating even faster, but before he could hug her, she took a step back. "No, Papa, you remember what happened last time... I did not-"

"Alice..."

But before he could say anything else she was running away from him. Killian sat at the foot of the statue, not knowing what to do or where to go. What was the use of the curse to have broken if that meant he couldn't get close to his girl? He looked at his gloved hand and took the material that covered his hook, tossing it away.

As he tried to think of where to go, his cell phone rang in his pocket, startling him. He thanked for spending enough time in this realm to know the technologies of this strange world, otherwise he would be completely lost. Killian looked at the screen of his cell phone and did not recognize the number that was calling, but he thought it best to answer anyway.

 _"Hello?" His strong accent echoing from the other side of the cell phone._

 _"Rogers?" Regina felt her heart pound. Rogers had no accent._

 _Emma noticed the tension in the brunette beside her and squeezed her hand gently, offering a reassuring smile before turning her attention to the road before them._

 _"Regina?" He looked confused at the screen of his cell phone, once again trying to figure out whose number it was._

 _"Killian..."_

 _Emma hit the brakes suddenly, almost causing Zelena's car to hit theirs. 'No.' If Killian was awake, then probably the curse had been broken. 'Henry.'_

 _"Regina, where are you?"_

 _"I'm on my way. We're on our way." She corrected herself looking quickly at a pale Emma at her side. "I assume the curse has broken, right?"_

 _"Apparently so." He sighed from the other side and Regina knew why._

 _"Where's Alice?"_

 _"I don't know." He replied looking around, getting up and making his way back to the police station. "I saw her now, but when I went to hug her, she ran off because of what happened last time."_

 _"I'm so sorry." Regina sighed. She knew how painful it was to stay away from the people you love, especially your child. "We're going to find a way for you to meet again, I promise."_

 _"Thank you, Regina." He smiled. "But I don't think that's what you called me for. What can I do for you?"_

 _"I need you to find someone for me." She glanced at Emma and reached for her trembling hand on the wheel, entwining her fingers and squeezing gently. "Find Robyn for me, yes? Zelena is on the way with me and we need to keep my niece away from Gothel and Drizella."_

 _"Of course, your majesty." He sighed, relieved to have something to do. Killian entered the police station as discreetly as he could and locked himself in an empty room. "I need to hang up, your majesty. I have to find your niece, who happens to be my daughter's girlfriend before it's too late."_

 _"Thank you, Killian."_

 _Regina hung up and looked at Emma. She couldn't tell which of the two was more apprehensive._

 _"Call our son, Regina." The blonde asked in a whisper. "I need to hear his voice."_

 _"Emma-"_

 _"No, Regina!" Emma felt tears stream down her face. "He's fine! He must be... I can't lose him."_

 _Emma unconsciously placed a hand on her belly. Regina felt her heart squeeze and without saying anything else she began dialing Henry's number._

(…)

Henry's cell phone came in the voice mail and Regina found herself unsure what to do. An almost irrational fear settled into her. Emma's words echoed in her mind and she wanted to cling to them like a lifeboat. 'He is fine.' She repeated the phrase almost like a mantra in her mind and was sure that beside her, Emma did the same.

When they stopped at a traffic light, Zelena and Ruby's car pulled up beside them, and immediately the redhead lowered the window and told her sister to do the same.

"What the hell happened back there? We almost hit you!"

"The curse."

Zelena clenched her jaw and Ruby shivered at her side. They knew as well as the other two what this might mean. "How do you know?"

"I just called Rogers." Regina shook her head. "Killian. He's a cop in Hyperion Heights and I was going to ask him to look for a friend, but when he heard my voice and called me Regina I knew... Anyway, I asked him to try to locate Robyn."

"Thank you, sis." Zelena smiled slightly relieved.

When the traffic light changed to green Emma stepped on the accelerator causing the beetle to fire down the road.

Regina remembered when they went after Lilith at Maleficent's request and how Emma drove while chasing the other woman. It was very much like the way she was driving now, and Regina just prayed the road would remain empty.

Whining, Zelena stepped on the accelerator too, firing behind the two.

(…)

Killian didn't take long to find Robyn through the police programs and thanked them for being in a better resource than the realm where he came from, saving a good time searching for false leads.

He cleared his search history and left the room sneaking toward the street. Once outside he hurried through the city streets toward the school where Robyn was being held. A girls-only school, not far from there. He sighed as he saw a small crowd forming before the gates. Probably other inhabitants of the other realms who were also waking up from the curse. He hoped Robyn was already awake too, for that would make it easier.

Sneakily, he approached to a side entrance and looking around began to search for the girl. Taking advantage of the little confusion that was forming at the gate he entered more in the domains of the school and when he was about to climb a ladder that led to the main patio he collided with someone.

"Oh, what the fuck!" The girl cursed, but a smile soon took over her face as she recognized the man in front of her. "Killian!"

"Robyn! Thank God!" He hugged her and felt relief spread through his chest. "Come on, we need to get you out of here."

"I know." She whispered looking over her shoulders. "Drizella and Gothel are here."

"Let's go this way." He gestured toward the little hall from which he had come. The girl looked again over her shoulder and followed him in silence, breathing relieved when they were outside the school. Killian put her ahead of him and whispered for her to follow ahead, turning left at the next block.

"Where's Alice?" Robyn asked as they stopped.

"I don't know." Killian sighed. "We met, but she ran from me in fear that she would hurt me again."

"We need to find her."

"And we will, but first I need to get you somewhere safe."

"No." Robyn shook her head, looking around to find out where they were. "I need to see her."

"I'm sure she wants to see you too, but I need to keep you safe until Regina gets here."

"Aunt Regina?" A smile spread across the girl's lips. "Is my mother with her?"

"I hope so. We'll need every possible help to stop Drizella and Gothel."

"Okay, Killian, take me to your hiding place."

He nodded softly and gestured for her to follow him. In a few minutes they came to a house that looked abandoned. There were wooden planks covering the windows and a police tape over the door.

"Where we are?" Robyn looked around, instinctively searching for her bow and arrow, and cursing low as she remembered that she wasn't with them.

"No one will look for us here." Killian opened the door and motioned for her to come in, following the girl into the empty house and closing the door behind him.

Killian took the phone in his pocket and dialed the number Regina had called him earlier.

On the third touch the brunette answered, trying to disguise the anxiety and fear in her voice. "Killian, is everything okay?"

"Yes, Regina, I'm calling to let you know I've found your niece and I'm with her in a safe place."

Robyn turned on her heels as she heard her aunt's name and ran toward the man in front of her, begging to speak to the woman on the other end of the line. Killian smiled and handed it to her.

"Aunt Regina?"

Relief invaded the brunette's chest once more as she heard her niece's voice on the other end of the line. "Hello, my dear, I'm glad to know that you're safe and sound."

Despite the fear and apprehension in her voice, Robyn detected something else in her aunt's tone. There was a strange happiness beneath these feelings. "What happened?"

"The curse-"

"No, Aunt Regina." Robyn smiled. "It's not the curse, there's something in your voice, something that is beyond your fears."

Regina felt her cheeks flush and she smiled, looking once more for Emma's hand on the gear in a gesture that was already becoming common among them. The blonde looked at her with an arched eyebrow, but said nothing, relishing the feeling of calm that the mere touch of her beloved's hand brought to her. "I- I have someone I want you to meet..."

"Is she, isn't?" Robyn could barely contain her joy. "The mysterious woman I've always heard you and my mother talking about. Henry's other mother."

"Yes." Regina exhaled. Her gaze sought Emma's and she took the stop at the traffic lights to gently kiss the woman's lips at her side. "Have you seen Alice yet?"

"Not yet." The smile disappeared from the girl's lips.

"I'm so sorry, dear."

"We'll meet soon, I'm sure." Robyn smiled. "How long will you be here? Is my mother and Ruby with you?"

"The way we are going we should arrive before the end of the afternoon." Regina looked worried down the road. Emma was a skilled driver, but the brunette was worried anyway. "Your mother and Ruby are in another car, but they're right behind us." Instinctively Regina looked to the side, smiling at the sight of her sister's car paired with theirs. The brunette pushed the phone away from her ear when the sound of something breaking echoed across the line. She looked at the device and saw that the call was still connected. "Robyn, what's going on?"

"There's someone here, Aunt Regina." The girl was silent for a few seconds, holding her breath and then Regina heard a relieved sigh. "Alice!"

Regina smiled relieved, leaning her head against the car seat. "Go and stay with your girlfriend, my dear."

This seemed to arouse Emma's attention from the road, and the blonde stared at her with arched eyebrows, making Regina laugh at her confused expression. When she looked at the phone again the call had been ended and she just shook her head, laughing weakly.

"Was Zelena's daughter?" Emma asked, turning her attention to the road.

"Yes."

"Girlfriend?"

"My niece is dating Alice, Killian's daughter."

Emma flashed her most brilliant smile and then added, "Oh boy, I'd give anything to see the forest boy's face if he knew that."

Regina took a few seconds to figure out who the blonde was talking about and just rolled her eyes when she linked the nickname with the person. "Emma..."

"Sorry." But by her expression Regina knew that Emma wasn't really feeling sorry.

(…)

As Regina had guessed, they crossed the line before sunset. Emma drove the car straight to the hospital following Regina's instructions.

From the moment they approached the town the two fell silent. Neither of them dared to voice their fears. The closer they got to the hospital the faster their hearts beat. They didn't know what they would find there since they couldn't get in touch with Henry even through Killian.

They entered the building and went to the reception, asking for Lucy and then they were walking towards the indicated room. Zelena and Ruby were a little behind, not wanting to disturb both, but not wanting to stay away if the women needed them.

Regina stopped in front of the bedroom door the receptionist had informed her and she felt her heart pounding madly in her chest. Beside her Emma was tense like a violin string.

There was no one in the room, but Ella and Tiana's belongings were piled in one of the chairs.

They both looked around slowly, feeling the tears making their way to the surface. Behind them Ruby and Zelena took a step forward, placing their hands on their backs, holding them in place.

Emma shook her head slowly, tears streaming down her face and she remembered when she broke Regina's curse. They were out on a mission and then they got a call from the hospital saying that Henry was gone, and then Emma approached his bed and kissed his forehead.

Regina felt Emma's magic begin to get out of control and looked at the woman next to her. The blonde trembled slightly, and gold sparks escaped through her fingers, but before she could do anything a voice made her turn abruptly.

"Mom?" Henry looked at the brunette with a broad smile. "Ma?"

Regina let out a strangled laugh, and finally the tears streamed down her face. She looked at Emma and touched her face gently with her free hand.

Henry then noticed the intertwined hands, and the soft gesture of Regina and looked at them with an impossibly broad smile.

"Moms!" Henry rushed toward them, wrapping them in a hug even before Emma could register what was happening. "Oh my God! You're here and you-" He pulled away just enough to look at the two of them and only then did Emma seem to get out of near shock, gently touching his cheek on one side while Regina touched the other. Henry felt relief pour into his chest. Their mothers were there, and they were together.

Instinctively Regina placed her hand on his chest and felt her son's heart beating (almost) normally. Somehow the curse had broken beyond what they knew, ending the poisoning that Drizella had placed in his heart.

Behind her, Lucy chatted cheerily with Zelena and Ruby as she watched mothers and son reunite. Ella and Tiana watched in silence, feeling tears stream down their faces.

"How?" Henry asked putting their mothers in another hug.

"True love, dearie." A weak voice caught the attention of the group making Zelena and Ruby stand in front of Lucy, instantly recognizing who the voice belonged to.

"True love is the most powerful magic of all or have you forgotten?" Rumplestiltskin ignored Ruby and Zelena looks and approached the trio. He walked with difficulty and his breathing seemed weak.

"Rumple?" Regina approached the man holding him, so he wouldn't fall. "What happened?"

"When the curse was broken I was in the middle of the crossfire so to speak, I knew it hadn't been broken by Henry, no. It was something much stronger." He smiled faintly, alternating his gaze between Regina and Emma. "A force that only the savior, product of true love could have."

"But you said the curse was broken because of true love." Regina looked at him confused for a moment and then her eyes widened in fulfillment. "No."

"It looks like you finally have your happy ending, my dear friend."

Regina looked at Emma and Henry and mother and son shared a goofy smile so wide it could easily tear their faces.

"You said you were in the crossfire when the curse broke." Zelena's voice drew the group's attention to herself. "What does that mean?"

"That, dearie, means you do not have to worry about Gothel or any of the other witches of the order." Rumple felt dizzy and Regina led him to one of the chairs in Lucy's room. "I used the power of the dagger one last time. I needed to make sure my family would be safe when I finally reunite with Belle again."

Regina felt a new wave of tears wet her face. Despite all the hard history between her and Rumple, he was a friend and, in a way, a father figure to her. Regina knew what he was talking about then. He had mentioned about giving up the dagger, so he could join Belle for eternity.

"The dagger was destroyed when I last used it and you know what that means, Regina." The brunette just shook her head, turning to her sister with a silent request.

Zelena nodded and then led Lucy, Tiana, and Ella out of the room. Ruby following right behind.

When they were alone in the room, Henry and Emma placed Rumple comfortably on the bed and when the two of them headed for the door he asked them to stay.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you directly or indirectly." His breathing was rapidly becoming erratic and he knew he didn't have much more time. "I've never been proud of the man I used to be before the dagger and believe me, I was even less proud of what I became afterwards, but we can't change what happened in the past, even if we had the opportunity." He looked at Emma and smiled weakly. "Changing the past can be disastrous in many ways. I hope you three grab the new chance that is being given to you now, unlike me that when I could become human again and I once again gave in to the power of the dagger. I'm not proud of many things that I have done in my life, but today I know that there is nothing stronger than the love of the family. A love of a child. Whatever path you choose to follow from here on, keep that in mind. Stay with the doors open and the paths open. I know this family always finds its way back to the other, but it does not hurt to leave a few doors open." He looked at Regina and smiled faintly, holding her hand. "You, my dear, are the strongest woman I know. After my Belle."

Regina smiled, not knowing what to say. She had never seen Rumple like this.

"Do not let your fears keep you from being happy, Regina. True love is the strongest magic of all, but also the rarest."

Before she could say anything, Rumple had gone.

Emma and Henry exchanged a quick glance, both unsure what to do or say. With a nod of his head he left the room, leaving only Emma and Regina beside the lifeless body of the man who was once the most powerful they ever knew. Gently Emma hugged the brunette, letting her cry in her arms, even though Emma didn't understand how Regina could cry for someone who had done so much harm to her. Because of Rumple - along with Cora - she had succumbed to the darkness and had some of the worst experiences in her life, but still, somehow Regina considered him a kind of father, a kind of friend. Silently she smoothed the brunette's back until she finally calmed down, moving away just enough to find Emma's kind eyes.

"Thank you." Regina whispered, placing a tender kiss on the blonde's lips.

She intertwined their hands and left the room. Outside, they found the small group waiting anxiously for them.

"And now what do we do?" Henry alternated his gaze between his mothers, Zelena and Ella. "Rumple said we don't have to worry about Gothel or the other witches, but I think there's still Drizella and Tremaine..."

"I don't think they'll be a problem." Regina sighed. "Drizella had cast the curse to take revenge on her mother because Tremaine had Anastasia as her favorite and always put her in the background..."

"But it was Drizella who put Tremaine aside first." Ella finally spoke. "When they were kids, Tremaine ran into Gothel when she was looking for food and shelter for her family, her husband was sick and while she was looking for food Gothel appeared and accused her of robbery, imprisoning her in her tower. She spent years stuck there and in the meantime, thinking she was dead, her husband moved on and that's when he met my mother. Drizella thought that Tremaine had abandoned her daughters or that she was dead, but Anastasia never stopped believing that one day her mother would come home. When she finally escaped and returned home she found her husband with another woman and another daughter." Ella took a deep breath, avoiding the others' eyes. Not even Henry knew this story. "From the moment she returned, Anastasia stayed by her side, but Drizella stayed away and rejected her, Drizella called the other woman mother and treated her as such. Tremaine tried everything to regain her daughter, but the girl kept getting further and further away until the day the two fell on the lake and her father managed to save only Drizella. Tremaine threw herself into the frozen lake and saved Anastasia, but it cost her something. I'm not sure what, but I know that on that day she imprisoned Gothel in the tower and since then she gave up trying to win Drizella's love back."

"This Drizella is an asshole brat." Emma murmured under her breath.

"Drizella has magic." Regina shook her head.

"I didn't feel magic in the city, sis." Zelena touched the brunette's shoulder gently. "While the curse has been broken, there is no magic in the city. When Emma broke your curse, Rumple brought the magic to Storybrooke, but if it weren't for him the town would have remained without magic."

"She's right, Regina." Ruby smiled. "I didn't feel any energy disturbance or anything that would indicate we should worry about it."

"So, you're saying it's safe to stay here if we want to?" Tiana asked, trying to hide the hope in her voice. "Don't get me wrong, I like where we came from, but the facilities we have here? Oh, I don't want to leave this anytime soon."

Regina burst out laughing, a laughing that Emma hadn't heard for a long time, and it sent chills down her body making her shudder.

"Are you okay, darling?" Regina turned to the blonde, noticing the slight shiver in her body.

"Y-Yes." Emma stammered, looking away from the brunette.

Regina smirked. She had caught Emma's gaze and noticed her pupils dilated like the night before and she knew what that meant. Emma was aroused. Shaking her head to get rid of the pleasurable images of the night before, Regina turned her attention to the small group before her. "I think we should look for Killian now. He's with Robyn and I promised him that I would help him with the venom in his heart, so he and Alice could reunite."

"Mom." Henry called, drawing the brunette's attention. "If the poison that was in my heart is gone because of you, then maybe Killian's gone, too."

"That may be, but I don't want to risk it." Regina sighed. "Let's go to the bar and I'll ask him to meet us there, so I can see that."

"If the poison hasn't dissipated, how do you intend to help him without bringing magic here?" Zelena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Taking him to a place I know has magic and I can decide who goes in and out." Regina smiled, but her smile soon disappeared as Emma stiffened at her side. "What's wrong, my love?"

Emma offered her a goofy smile as she heard the brunette call her 'my love.' The way Regina did it was different than any other person in her life. There was something in the way she said those two words that sent a calmness and sense of belonging to Emma's heart as she had never felt in her life. "Nothing." Emma smiled, hoping that Regina wouldn't press her at that moment and it seemed to work when the brunette gave her a look that said the conversation wasn't over yet, but she would not do it now. She breathed a sigh of relief, and then they headed toward the bar.

(…)

When they arrived at the bar they went straight to Regina's apartment and the brunette sent Henry, Ella, and Tiana to rest.

"But Mom-"

"Don't argue with your mother." Emma interrupted him amused.

"Or with your mother." Regina completed, seeing that he was about to protest.

"This will never change." Henry grunted under his breath and headed for the room Regina had pointed at him.

She and Emma burst into laughter, remembering that they had said the same thing to him a long time ago.

Regina stepped closer to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her neck, bringing her into a soft kiss. "I can't believe I can finally do it anytime I want."

Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, pulling her closer and kissing her intensely. "I'll never let you get away from me again."

"I'm counting on it." Regina smiled against the blonde's lips.

Knocks on the door interrupted the moment before Zelena had to do so reminding them that Lucy was still in the room and watching them with a glint in her eyes and a smile that could split her face in two.

Zelena felt her heart quicken and rushed to the door, her eyes moistening instantly as she saw her daughter. "Robyn!"

The girl threw herself into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly, burying her head in her neck.

Killian and Alice entered, letting mother and daughter reunited quietly.

Regina's heart ached as she saw the two standing, unsure of what to do. She knew what it was like to have your child in front of you and not be able to touch them.

"Killian, come here, please." Regina called out softly.

Seeming to leave out of a trance, he walked over to her with a genuine smile. "Regina!" He hugged her tightly. "It's good to be back, my friend."

"It's good to have you back, Captain." Regina smiled at him. Unlike the other Killian, this was someone she really liked. The years she had spent with him, Henry and Ella, the adventures they got together, the battles... she was happy to call him friend. Turning away, she placed her hand on his chest, looking for something that could tell if the venom was still there or not, but she felt nothing that indicate it.

"What happened?" He asked with frowning brows.

"I believe the poison has disappeared from your heart just as it disappeared from Henry's, but I'm not sure." Regina sighed. "Maybe I'll have to take you to a place to know for sure."

"May I?" Emma whispered as she stepped closer to them.

Regina took a step to the side and the blonde approached him, gently running her hand over his chest trying to feel if there was any magic there. Emma knew she wasn't as experienced as Regina and that she didn't have the same control of her magic as she did, but she had learned a thing or two.

"I didn't feel anything." She frowned in confusion. "Hey, kid." She turned to Alice and smiled. "Come here please."

"Kid?" The girl asked with raised eyebrows.

"Don't argue." Regina laughed, kissing Emma on the cheek. "Just do what she asks."

"If you are saying." Alice shrugged and approached the blonde.

Emma ran her hand over her chest and felt nothing there either. Without a word, she turned to Regina and the brunette came over, repeating her gesture.

"I don't feel anything." Regina bit her lower lip while measuring her options. "Zelena."

The redhead approached and needed no instructions. She knew what her sister was asking for. Gently she placed her hands on their chests in front of her and concentrated on trying to find out if there was any trace of magic or poison in the pair's hearts, but just like her sister and Emma, she didn't feel anything. "You're free of what that little brat did. You can be father and daughter again."

Zelena had barely finished speaking and Killian was wrapping Alice in a tight embrace.

Robyn approached her mother and give her a sided hug, glancing quickly at Emma before focusing on the scene before her.

When they finally fell into bed, Emma and Regina immediately snuggled into each other's arms. The day had been long with so many events at one go. Emotions were on the edge for most of the day, keeping them apprehensive for most of the day. After reuniting parents and children, Zelena and Regina joined in the kitchen to prepare a dinner and although they tried to keep the others resting, Tiana soon joined the Mills sisters in the preparation of the dinner.

Lucy kept Emma entertained a good deal of the time, telling her about her adventures while living in the other realm and how she always knew she and Regina would be together, no matter how long it took.

Alice and Robyn didn't separate, but the pair tried to stay close to Killian and Zelena for as long as possible. The ex-pirate and his daughter were shaken by the news of Rumple's death. After all, the crocodile had been the one to keep Alice safe for years. He looked after her like a daughter, and Killian was grateful to the man for it, no matter what had happened between them in the past.

Ella was happy to finally meet Emma and seeing the excitement of her daughter and the genuine happiness of Henry and Regina, she felt that her family was finally complete. She smiled every time Emma talked to Lucy because there was genuine affection and interest in the blonde and she had the way she understood the things Lucy was saying with ease.

Emma was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice the brunette changing position and laying her head on her belly.

"What are you thinking?" Regina asked, tracing delicate curves over her abdomen, drawing her from her thoughts.

Emma looked down and smiled at the sight in front of her: Regina had her face resting on her belly and while one hand played on her abdomen the other was wrapped around her waist. "On some things Lucy told me today."

"And can I know what these things are?" Regina settled into the bed to look better at her lover.

"She told me about some adventures... well, not just her, but Henry and Ella too and that left me thinking." Emma bit her lip, averting her gaze from the brunette for a moment, then back at her with a shy smile. "Every time I ended up in the Enchanted Forest or another realm, it was always by accident and I never had time to really know the places..."

"Are you telling me you want to visit other realms, Miss Swan?" Regina smiled, reaching for the blonde's hand, and interlacing their fingers.

"Only if you want." Emma shrugged, trying not to show the hope in her voice and trying not to look defeated if Regina didn't want it.

"As long as it's with you, Emma," Regina cupped her cheek, caressing softly. "I'm ready for any kind of adventure."

"So, you're saying we can-?" Emma looked at her with her large green eyes and Regina thought she had never seen Emma so happy before. "You would go with me..."

"I'll go with you anywhere, Emma." Regina smiled and leaned down, pressing her lips to Emma's. "Our son is safe with his family, our friends are well, and my sister is well too." Regina said pulling away just enough to look into her eyes. "I see no reason to not to go."

"And Henry can go with us if he wants, he and his family." Emma said sheepishly.

"We'll talk to them tomorrow, my love. Because now I want to enjoy the time we have and make up for the lost time." Regina smiled broadly, pulling Emma in another kiss, this time more intense and less innocent than the others.

Before long, their clothes found the floor and they were lost in each other's bodies. The sound of her breaths and her moans echoing through the bedroom. Emma and Regina had never felt so complete and so happy in their lives before. They had finally discovered the meaning of so-called true love.

 ** _The end._**

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys!**_

 _ **How are you?**_

 _ **We have reached the end of this story. Thank you so much for your support and affection during this story. You guys were awesome! It was a pleasure to write this story for you.**_

 _ **I know that probably many of you will say that it is still too early to end, but I really do not see this story spreading any further.**_

 _ **Maybe in the future I'll write some one-shots or even another short story, telling the adventures of Emma and Regina by the other realms. Some of them with Henry and his family together, sometimes with Zelena and Ruby... I will not say no, but I will not promise anything now either.**_

 _ **I have a great story coming up next weekend for you and I hope to see you with me on this other adventure.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this finale and feel free to make suggestions if I ever write Emma and Regina's adventures through the realms.**_


End file.
